The Elements
by marceline799
Summary: Finn is just a normal boy going to High School. Meeting new friends, finding new crushes and drooling over his ex. Right? Or is there something lying deep down that he needs to discover? Something that can change the world's fate as we know it?
1. A New Year

He woke up and looked around his room. It wasn't too big or too small, just the right size. His walls were painted a warm blue and his carpet was a soft white. Every step he took felt like walking on a cloud. He sat up and walked to his closet. He pulled out his clothes, knowing it was the first day of high school. Well, technically his fourth year of high school, not his first. He sighed and spread his clothes out on the bed. He picked out a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, black shoes and a white beanie with his new green back pack he just got. He put them all on one by one. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a very attractive young man. He had blonde shaggy hair, a muscular toned body, blue eyes and had a perfect tan. It was surprising he didn't have any friends or a girl friend. He walked out and made his way down stairs.

He ended up at the last step. "Morning, dude!" he turned to the kitchen and saw his brother. He walked up to him "Hey," he sat down at the counter while his brother made pancakes,

"First day of school, huh?"

"Yep,"

"Nervous?"

"A little,"

"It'll be alright, Finn. You'll see,"

"Thanks, Jake. Hopefully," Finn finally replied. Jake patted him on his back and continued. They both watched on as the pancake batter sizzled in the pan. Jake was a very wise, joking and goofy dude. He had orange hair, dark brown eyes and was pretty tall and had a thin body. It was surprising because he loved food so much. He was in his thirty's and Finn was now sixteen, turning seventeen that year. 'I wonder if I'll make new friends?' he thought to himself. Finn looked over at the clock on the wall, it was 8:30am. He had another fifteen minutes. "Seeing Lady today?" Finn asked Jake,

"Yeah,"

"How is she?"

"She's okay, why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Have you seen Phoebe at all?" Jake asked him. Finn frowned, remembering their break up,

"No,"

"Oh okay," Jake quickly changed the subject. "How are your friends?" he asked,

"I don't have any," Finn whispered, Jake gave him a sympathetic smile,

"I bet you'll make a lot this year,"

"I doubt it," Finn looked down at the floor. He hadn't had any friends since the break up. Everyone thought it was bad of him not to talk to Phoebe anymore even though she didn't really want to talk to him. He hadn't seen her in a year. But he would sometimes pass her in the halls. He still wasn't over it but he had to get over it eventually. He looked at the clock again. It was 8:45am. It was time to go. "Got to go," he quickly said, making his way to the door. "Wait!" Jake ran up to him and stuffed a lunch box in his back pack, turned Finn around and hugged him. "Good luck, man!" they pounded each other's fists as Finn walked out the door.

He walked down the street, just seeing the school up ahead. He wondered if he was going to get bullied. He was bullied last year by a guy named Tiffany but he got in a horrible accident and died. Apparently, it was at a zoo. Finn shivered at the thought of it. He walked into the court and went to the school boards. He looked at the classes under 'Year eleven'. He had Maths up first. He was bad at Maths. Even though his old catch phrases were based on Math terms. He looked at the room number, 'G5'. He made his way to the class. Passing multiple maps of the school, helping him lead the way. He made it to the front of the class. A lot of students surrounded him, waiting to get inside. He inspected them. They were all interesting looking people. He scanned the rest. His eyes widened as he saw Phoebe. She was standing with her friends and her new boy friend, CB. It standed for 'Cunning Bruce'. He was a very large guy, somebody you didn't want to mess with. He had dark brown hair, big black eyes and was usually very serious. He used to be very wacky and crazy but he changed all of a sudden, even since he met Phoebe. She was a very pretty girl, she had bright orange hair, it looked like flames, big orange eyes and perfect shaped lips. She had an orangey tan and she loved the color orange. She was wearing a yellow sun dress, an orange cardigan and orange heels. Finn blushed as he saw her. CB looked over at Finn and glared at him, causing Finn to shuffle further away. The teacher let them in the class.

The teacher assigned them all a seat. She said her name was Mrs Jones. Unfortunately, she sat Finn and Phoebe next to each other. While putting CB behind them. Finn knew that CB was staring at him the whole time. "Hi," Finn looked at Phoebe, she was looking at him. She had a very soft voice, like it just passed through him. It was very angel like. "H-Hey," Finn muttered. She giggled under her breath and slowly batted her eye lashes. He slowly melted inside, finally hearing her voice again. He looked behind him at CB. He was staring at him. He slowly turned back around, facing Phoebe. "How are you?" she spoke beautifully,

"I-I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. Finn stared into her deep orange eyes, wanting to hold her face and kiss her again,

"T-That's good,"

"Are you okay?" she lightly punched his shoulder, giggling,

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Hehe," he said, rubbing his shoulder. She gave him a light smirk and faced the teacher. The class lasted for a long time, it felt like forever. It felt especially long for Finn, for he was still staring at Phoebe. Nearly, the whole time. He gazed at her gorgeous features, which he hadn't seen in a while. Her hair, eyes, nose, lips and basically her whole face was perfect. She didn't have a single flaw. No wonder she broke up with him. Finn jumped as the siren went. He was lost in her beauty. "I'll see you later?" Phoebe picked up her things and looked down at Finn. "Y-Yeah! Sure," he picked up his stuff and walked with her toward the door. CB pushed him out of the way and lead her outside. He walked out and watched her walk away with CB. She turned around, waved at him and flashed him a smile. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He swore he had little hearts in his eyes.


	2. New Friends

He walked to his next class. It was Music. Finn had been learning the flute for a while. He walked inside and looked around, there were instruments everywhere. He walked to a chair and sat down. One by one, people started to come inside, slowly taking their own seats. The teacher gave them all an instrument each, giving them the instrument they normally learn. Introducing herself as Miss More. He looked around at the other students, stopping at one. She was a very tall girl, with dark ebony hair, pale skin, red lips, a rocky punk hair style and had large canine teeth. She was holding a red bass. She had an awesome sense of style. Finn couldn't help staring. She eventually looked over at him, giving him a serious look. After a few more seconds of him staring, she poked her tongue out at him and laughed. He was surprised by this but smiled back at her. After a few more minutes, the teacher called her up, reading out her name. "Marceline..." he whispered under his breath. He loved it. It was so different and very magical, somehow. She got up in front of the class and placed the bass in her grip and played some chords. She was awesome at it, she must have been playing for a while. Everyone clapped. She playfully bowed and sat back down, flashing Finn a smile. He blushed at this.

After that period, it was recess. He made his way to the lunch tables and sat down, pulling out his lunch box. He took out his sandwich and took a bite. He looked around and saw everyone eating in groups. He wasn't in one. He saw Phoebe's group. CB was no where to be found. She looked so adorable when she laughed. Finn smiled at her. She suddenly looked over at him and giggled. His face went red. "BANG!" Finn jumped and quickly looked at where the noise came from, the whole table shook. CB stood in front of him. Bending over the table, staring right into his eyes. Finn gulped. "Sup?" his voice was very deep,

"H-Hey,"

"What did you think you were doing with Phoebe, huh?!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"In Maths class, duh!"

"N-Nothing!"

"You better watch your back," CB hit the table again, causing Finn to flinch. He looked around, everyone was staring at him. He sadly looked down. Everyone slowly continued to eat again. Finn frowned, throwing his sandwich back into the lunchbox. "Gee, that looked rouph," it sounded like a girl, Finn quickly turned around and looked up, he could barely see who it was because she was standing right infront of the sun. She sat down next to him. He could see it was Marceline. She had her back facing the table, leaning against it. She was wearing a red tank top, a black leather jacket, black jeans, red boots and sunglasses. She was chewing gum. "What happened there?" she pointed to CB, who was sitting next to Phoebe,

"N-Nothing.."

"He looked tough, what's his problem?"

"He thinks I'm flirting with his girlfriend,"

"Are you?"

"N-No!"

"Okay okay, calm down," Marceline cackled, there was a long silence. "You know, people usually intoduce them selves. Just sayin'," she blew a bubble. She raised her glasses. Up close, she had large red crimson eyes,

"Oh- Uh, I'm Finn,"

"Marceline," she held out her hand and he shook it, "but you probably already know that, right?"

"Mhm,"

"Why are you sitting by your self?" she gestured to the empty seats,

"I don't know, I guess I don't have any friends,"

"I'll be your friend, dude. I'll sit with you," she smiled, showing off her canines and roughed up his hair, tilting his beanie. He smiled.

At the last period, Finn and Marceline went to Chemistry class. They sat next to each other. Marceline kicked her feet up and placed them on top of the table. Finn stared at her. "What?" she looked at him. As she said this, the teacher passed their desk and pushed her legs back down. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the desks clean, please," the teacher faced her,

"Yes, ma'am!" Marceline sarcastically saluted her. The teacher rolled her eyes and wrote on the board. She wrote across the board 'Miss Claweforde'. Marceline scoffed and looked around the room, leaning her arm on Finn's chair. "Look who it is, little Miss Nerd," Marceline pointed her out to Finn. He looked in the direction and saw a girl around Marceline's height. She had long blonde hair with pink streaks, rosy cheeks, pinky blue eyes and pink lips. She was wearing a long sleeved pink top, dark pink shorts and pink flats. She was very pretty. "Who's that?" Finn asked,

"That nerd is officially known as Bonnibel. The Princess of nerds," she clarified,

"She doesn't look that nerdy,"

"Oh, believe me. She is," Marceline told him. He looked at her for a bit longer. "Don't you like her or something?" Finn asked,

"I did at first but she turned out to be like everyone else. Don't get to that point,"

"What point?"

"The point where you end up like everyone else. Try not to catch it, it's highly contageous,"

"I'll try my best," Finn smiled, Marceline smiled back. Half way through the lesson, Miss Claweforde paired everyone up with partners. She paired Finn with Marceline. Bonnibel was the only one left and she had no partner. "Don't give her to us, don't give her to us, don't give her to us," Marceline whispered under her breath. "Finn and Marceline! Bonnibel can go with you two!" Miss Claweforde seated her next to them. Marceline banged her head on the table and groaned. "Lovely to see you too," Bonnibel sat infront of them and placed her things on the table. Marceline gave her an over exaggerated smile and layed her head back on the table, giving a loud 'thud'.

After an hour, which felt like forever, passed. Finn and Marceline made their way to the oval. "I'm glad that's over with," Marceline sat under a tree,

"Yeah, it was pretty awkward,"

"Pretty awkward?"

"Okay, really awkward,"

"That's more like it, Chief," she layed under the tree, Finn sat next to her. They watched on as people played on the oval,

"Hey Marceline?"

"You can call me Marcy if you want,"

"Okay... Marcy?"

"Yep?"

"Why do you hate Bonnibel so much?"

"I don't HATE her, I just... Don't enjoy her company anymore,"

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. The past is the past, we may as well just move on," as Marceline said this, Bonnibel walked over. "Speak of the Devil," Marceline sat up,

"Nice to see you too, Marcy. Hi Finn,"

"Hey," Finn answered back,

"Don't call me Marcy,"

"Fine, can I sit with you?"

"No,"

"Yes," Finn and Marceline replied at the same time,

"Why did you say yes?!" Marceline became angry,

"She's not mean, Marcy. Calm down," Finn reassured her,

"Fine," she crossed her arms as Bonnibel sat down next to Finn, leaving him in the middle. Marceline slipped her sun glasses down onto her nose and leant on the tree. Completely ignoring Bonnibel. They all looked up at the trees, watching them sway in the wind. One by one, they slowly fell asleep.


	3. Drama Starts

They all suddenly woke up from the siren, scaring them half to death. "Oh crap!" Marceline sat up in panic,

"Tell me about it!" Finn sat up just in sync with her,

"No kidding!" Bonnibel stood up, holding a hand out to Marceline, waiting for her to grab it. She glared up at her and slapped her hand out of the way, standing up. "That wasn't necassary,"

"You weren't necassary," she straightened out her clothes and held out a hand for Finn, copying Bonnibel cheekily. Finn grabbed it with out a second thought and stood up. "There you go, muscles," she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a large, sarcastic smile. "Thanks... I think," he picked up his back pack and they all walked to their next class.

They all made their way to drama class. They all sat next to each other, leaving Finn in the middle. "Oh my God, I love this class!" they all turned toward the door and saw a rather chubby girl enter. "I know right!" a girl followed in after. The first girl had curly hair with purple streaks, a curvy purple dress, large heels that looked like she could barely walk in them, brown eyes, too much lipstick and a small yellow star stuck on her hair. The second one was thin, she had greasy skin, green eyes, oily hair with green streaks in pig tails, a green slimming dress and smaller green heels. She seemed less over the top than her friend. "Who are they?" Finn asked Marceline,

"Them? Oh God, where do I ever begin? The purple one is Lucy Sam Patterson, but I call her LSP for short. For me, it stands for Lumpy Sass Princess. The green one is Stacy Pauler, A.K.A SP. But I decided to call her Stupid Poser instead," Marceline explained,

"They don't seem that mean,"

"Believe me, they are,"

"You thought the exact same thing about Bonnibel and she's really nice,"

"Believe me or not, they're evil," she ended the conversation. The teacher walked in, her name was Mrs Stanley according to her badge. "Today we are going to let free everyone's shyness by all of us coming up here and doing a mini play, the script is just here," Mrs Stanley gestured to a chair stacked with paper. Finn looked around and looked over at LSP and SP. They were talking. Surprise surprise. Suddenly, SP looked over at Finn and winked at him. Finn blushed. Bonnibel took notice and lightly patted Finn's arm, tellng him to ignore her. Finn snapped back at the teacher. "Who would like to go first?" the teacher asked the class. Finn looked at all of them and no one put their hand up. Out of no where, SP put her hand up. "Great job Stacy, anyone else?" No one put their hand up, "fine, i'll choose someone... How about... Finn! You can come up!" The teacher pointed towards him. This is the opposite of what he wanted. SP and Finn came up on stage and grabbed a script each. Of course it was a romantic play. Finn looked over at Bonnibel and Marceline. Bonnibel gave him a thumbs up while Marceline was laughing. Finn frowned at her. She gave him a small thumbs up but went back to laughing straight away. Finn opened to the first page,

"Hello fair maiden," he spoke first from the script,

"Well hello kind sir," SP spoke,

"How has your day been this fine morning?"

"Oh just wonderful!"

"That's lovely to hear... Especially from a lovely lady just as yourself,"

"Oh sir, don't make me blush!"

"I can't help it.. You're too beautiful," Finn became uncomfortable with the script,

"Oh sir.."

"Your hair, your eyes, your lips.." Finn had seen too many romantic movies to see where this was going,

"Oh sir," SP started to move in closer, Finn realized that that wasn't what she was supposed to say, it actually said 'Oh no sir! I couldn't!' but she obviously put it in her own words. Finn became very uncomfortable. She went closer and closer. 'Two can play at this game,' Finn thought,

"Oh look over there, my love! A bouquet of roses attached to a dove!" Finn pointed behind her,

"Where?!" SP looked behind and as she did this, Finn picked her up from behind and carried her off stage,

"Your mine now!" Finn pretended to be a perverted kidnapper, Marceline had lost it at this point,

"Get off of me!" SP yelled, Finn could tell that she wasn't pretending anymore. He lost his grip and she ran back to her seat. Finn went back to his aswell. "Okay.. That was not what I expected but... Great job guys," Mrs Stanley wasn't impressed but was amused. That counted for something. "Finn, come up here again but I'll choose someone else this time," the teacher made him come up again. Finn sighed and went back up. "I can tell that Stacy didn't go by the script, I'm sorry for that," everyone looked over at SP and frowned, while she smiled nervously at the class. "I'll choose... Marceline!" she looked over at her, her eyes widened enormously. "No!" Marceline slouched,

"That's too bad! Come on up," Mrs Stanley forced her up on the stage,

"Ugghh..." Marceline stood next to Finn and grabbed a script,

"Hello fair maiden," Finn started from the top,

"Well hello kind sir," she said unenthusiastically,

"How has your day been this fine morning?"

"Oh just wonderful,"

"That's lovely to hear... Especially from a lovely lady just as yourself,"

"Oh sir, don't make me blush,"

"I can't help it.. You're too beautiful,"

"Oh sir.."

"Your hair, your eyes, your lips.."

"Oh no sir, I couldn't,"

"But you must.."

"No! A poor maiden like myself and a strapping man like you! I couldn't! I don't deserve YOU! A girl like me would end up be taken into custody for being with you! It would have to be against the law!" Marceline went sarcastically over dramatic,

"I'll take my chances.." Finn looked down at the script, it said '*pulls girl in closer and kisses her*'. He could tell that the teacher was probably trying to pair her students up. 'A big shipper,' Finn thought. Finn and Marceline both blushed looking at the script. All of a sudden, the siren rang. "Phew!" they both said in sync and smiled at eachother.

After another hour of school, the last siren rang. Everyone walked home while Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel waited behind. "It was fun hanging out with you guys," Finn smiled at them,

"You too, we'll see you tomorrow," Bonnibel walked off,

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Soldier," Marceline fist bumped him and walked off. Finn headed home in the other direction.


	4. Grief

As he walked, he placed earphones in and listened to his music. He made it home and walked inside. He saw Jake in the living room, watching TV. He slipped passed him and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone, he forgot that he got Marceline and Bonnibel's number at the end of the day. He layed on his bed and went through his other contacts. He saw Phoebe's. He stared at the picture on the contact. It was a picture of her at the beach, when they were on a date. 'She looked so happy,' Finn thought. A lot had changed. He looked through his music and put on a song. It was called 'Gone Gone Gone'. It made him pretty depressed but he put it on anyway. The song played.

When life leaves you high and dry

I'll be at your door tonight

If you need help, if you need help.

I'll shut down the city lights,

I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe

To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at your door

I'll carry you away from war

If you need help, if you need help.

Your hope dangling by a string

I'll share in your suffering

To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe

That you would do the same for me.

And I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not movin' on

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue

I'm gon' be there to catch you

Put you on your feet, you on your feet.

And if your well is empty

Not a thing will prevent me.

Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.

You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not movin' on,

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.

You're my cornerstone.

You're my crutch when my legs stop movin'.

You're my head start.

You're my rugged heart.

You're the pulse that I've always needed.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beatin'.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beatin'.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beatin'.

Like a drum my heart never stops beatin'...

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not movin' on.

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not movin' on,

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beatin'.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beatin'.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beatin'.

Like a drum my heart never stops beatin' for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.

He kept replaying the song, getting teary as it went on. Thinking of Phoebe made it worse. He went through the photos of him and Phoebe as he listened. He heard a knock at his door. He straightened himself up and wiped away his tears, turning off the song and taking out his earphones. The door opened. "Hey man, you okay?" Jake came in and looked around the room,

"Mm.." Finn replied,

"Um.. Okay, Lady's coming over for dinner, by the way. Get ready soon,"

"Okay," Finn answered bluntly. Jake walked out. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Phoebe and how much he loved her. He wondered why she wasn't awkward that day. 'Did she get over it already?' Finn thought. His phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone and went into his messages. It was from Marceline, the text read 'It was fun hanging out with you today. We should hang out more often after school :P'. Finn smiled. He texted back 'Sure, sounds great :)'.

That night, Finn and Jake waited in the living room for Lady to come. They heard a knock at the front door, Jake got up and opened it. Jake and Lady greeted each other with a kiss. Finn walked up to her. "Hey Lady," they hugged,

"안녕하세요 핀은 말썽 유지?" Lady smirked,

"Uhh... Yes?" Finn could still barely understand her Korean. Jake laughed,

"Come on guys, food is on the table," he lead them into the dining room. They all sat down and looked down at the food. Of course it was Korean food. Finn picked at it as Jake and Lady started up a conversation about their careers. "Hey, this was fun but i'm gonna go out for a while,"

"Go out? Where?"

"To the park,"

"But you've barely touched your food,"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Well... See you later, then,"

"안녕 핀은 재미를!"

"Yeah... Bye," Finn waved and walked outside.


	5. Something Crazy

Finn listened to music as he walked, still listening to 'Gone Gone Gone'. He walked across the street and down the road to the park. He walked across the grass and walked up to a play ground. He sat down on a swing set and stared up at the night sky, slowly swinging. After ten minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "You like this spot too, huh?" he looked behind at the mysterious figure. "It's okay, I'm no stranger," it was Marceline. She sat down on the swing next to him. "What are you listening to?" she noticed the earphones, he passed her one of them, still leaving the other one in his ear. She put it in and listened to it with him. "Cute song, do you relate to it or somethin'?" she asked, he didn't answer. "Personal... Got it," she slowly swung on the swing and looked up at the sky. They started up a conversation about school. "How do you like it at the school?" she asked,

"It's alright, I guess,"

"Yeah.. You'll get used to it, though," they kept talking about it. The conversation slowly drifted out of context. Finn and Marceline stood up and layed down in the middle of the park on the grass, still talking. Finn looked around at the trees and stopped at one spot. He looked closely. He saw an owl in the tree. But it wasn't like any other owl. It's eyes looked like it held the galaxy. The universe. "You okay?" she asked, staring at Finn,

"Hm?... Oh! Yeah yeah, I'm fine,"

"Okaay.."

"Sorry,"

"It's cool,"

"I never mentioned your bass skills," Finn shook his head, snapping out of the owl's gaze. It was just an owl anyway.

The next day, Finn woke up in bed. He was still in his casual clothes from the day before. "Ugh, I smell!" Finn got up and walked into the bathroom. He got unchanged and had a shower. He was really tired from hanging out with Marceline the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about the owl. It's eyes were so weird and bright. 'What did it mean?' he thought.

A week later, Finn got up and got changed and made his way to school, meeting Marceline and Bonnibel half way there. They walked together for the rest of the way. At recess, Finn couldn't stop thinking about the owl. He must of been really out of it because Bonnibel and Marceline noticed,

"Are you okay?" Marceline asked,

"Yeah, you seem really distracted," Bonnibel added on,

"What?... Oh yeah, I'm fine," he zoned out again,

"Are you thinking about your ex?" Bonnibel asked,

"Who's his ex?"

"Phoebe Flame, they broke up a while ago,"

"So that's why you related to that song!" Marceline smiled,

"What song?" Bonnibel asked,

"Doesn't matter.. Where is she?" Marceline looked around and saw Phoebe walking past. She gasped "there she is! I thought I heard of her before," Marceline whispered,

"Mm.." Finn frowned,

"No wonder you miss her.. She's hot,"

"Marceline!"

"What?" Marceline shrugged. Finn got a sharp pain in his head, he held it in pain. The owl and a flame flashed into his head,

"Argh!" he fell to the floor,

"Finn!" they both ran to him,

"Ow!"

"Get the nurse!" Bonnibel yelled,

"No no! Don't! I'm fine!" Finn stopped her, they both helped him back on the seat,

"Wow dude, what happened?" Marceline asked,

"I have no idea," the pain slowly went away.

After recess, Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel walked to their next class. They walked inside and all took a seat. "Are you okay now?" Bonnibel asked, placing her hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine now,"

"That was intense, dude," Marceline patted him on the back. The teacher came into the room as everyone took a seat. "Good afternoon everyone, I am Mr Petrikov," he took a seat at his desk. "Today, we are going to talk about Ancient Artifacts," he stood up again and started writing on the chalk board. He slowly stopped writing even though he wasn't done yet, he dropped the chalk on the floor and turned to the class, wide eyed. "Uh, Mr Petrikov? Are you okay?" Marceline asked him,

"Huh?... Yeah... Yeah, where was I? Oh yes! Ancient Artifacts," he started scribbling on the board again. "That was weird," Finn pointed out,

"Yeah he does that sometimes," Bonnibel explained,

"When ever I'm around him, I feel cold. It's weird," Marceline said, she started playing with her pencil. As she said this, Finn got a sharp pain in his head again. The owl and a cube of ice flashed into his head. He fell off his chair and onto the floor. He held his head to the floor, trying to cope with the pain,

"Mmmmmgggrrrhhhh!" he continuously banged his head on the floor,

"Finn!" Marceline and Bonnibel stood up out of their chairs and knealt beside him,

"Finn, you need to go to the nurse!" Bonnibel tried to help him up but he stayed glued to the ground,

"Come on, Finn!" Marceline tried to pull him up aswell but it wouldn't work. They gave each other worried looks as other students in the room came over to inspect the situation. Finn slowly sat up. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to talk. "I'm fine, the pain is gone," Finn looked up at them,

"Are you sure? That's twice today," Marceline pointed out,

"No no, it's okay"

"Alright... But one more time and we're taking you to the nurse," Bonnibel told him,

"Okay fine".

That lunch, Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel all sat in their normal spot. They all got out their lunch from their bags and ate. "What are you guys eating?" Marceline asked with her mouth full,

"Dude.. Mouth. Closed," Bonnibel frowned at her,

"Is this better?" she opened her mouth up wider,

"Dude, stop!"

"You love me, admit it,"

"No, I won't,"

"I already know you do,"

"Pft... Sure,"

"What are you eating anyway?"

"Fairy bread sandwich,"

"Sweet,"

"Just like me," Bonnibel smiled widely. Finn felt the sharp pain once again and banged his head loudly on the table. The owl and a lolly flashed into his head. "Not this again!" Marceline shook his shoulders trying to snap him out of it,

"Come on, Finn!" Bonnibel yelled at him,

"It's okay!" Finn sat up,

"Better than last time," Bonnibel said,

"You gotta stop doin' that, man," Marceline put her arm around him,

"I'm fine now, it's all good,"

"One more time and it's time to go to the nurse".

They finished eating lunch just before the siren rang. They packed up their stuff and made their way to their next class. Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel walked onto the oval and waited for everyone else to come. "I hope we don't HAVE to do anything," Marceline complained,

"Don't be lazy," Bonnibel rolled her eyes,

"I shall be lazy as much as I want,"

"What ever.." everyone walked onto the oval, along with the teacher. Including SP and Phoebe. "Great," Finn said sarcastically, the teacher put them into groups. He put Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe and SP in a group together. Of course. They all had to stretch before the game. Finn and Marceline stood next to eachother and stared at SP. Her stretching tactics were really weird and disturbing. "Ugh, she's like slime," Marceline whispered. 'Not again,' Finn thought. The pain came back, but even more intense and painful this time. "ARGH!" the owl and slime flashed into his head. Everything went black.

Finn was in a black void. There was nothing around him except for an owl. It wasn't the same owl, though. It had the same eyes but it was much bigger and brighter. "Finn," It spoke. Finn was surprised by this,

"W-What?"

"Welcome,"

"Uh... Thanks?"

"I need to tell you things. Weird things,"

"I was expecting that,"

"Finn, this isn't the life that you and all the people in this world are supposed to live,"

"What do you mean?"

"This world was different but an evil entity, popularly know as 'The Lich' took it away,"

"How?"

"He took away the four main elements of the world and with out those elements... It's not the same world,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find these elements,"

"How?"

"The four main elements are Fire, Ice, Candy and Slime, The Lich hid them in the four main places those places would be. You know this world more than me so you and your friends should be able to figure it out,"

"What's this 'world' called?"

"The Land of Ooo,"

"How is it different from this world?"

"It has magic and is much more beautiful than this world,"

"The four main places? Do you mean- Ice for example would be on top of Mount Everest or something?"

"Yes, you and your friends need to figure it out if you want to live in The Land of Ooo,"

"What do we do when we find them all?"

"Combine the Orbs with nuclear waste,"

"Why?"

"That's how The Land of Ooo came about in the first place: A nuclear war,"

"Yeah.. Yeah, that makes sense," Finn said sarcastically,

"Do it, Finn. For this messed up world. Also, while your collecting the Orbs, only the people who represent the element can hold it,"

"Which friend represents which element?"

"Phoebe represents fire, Mr Petrikov represents ice, Bonnibel represents candy and Stacy represents slime. Good luck,"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Crashy the Cosmic Owl... CAW!"

Finn suddenly woke up and found himself surrounded by everyone in his class. Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe and SP all went right up to his face. "ARE YOU OKAY?" they asked in unison. "I am... But I need to tell you guys something... Something crazy".


	6. Let's Do It

After school, Finn told them everything the Cosmic Owl told him and why he kept getting head pains. They were all blown away by what he said. "Heavy," Marceline said wide eyed,

"Wait, so I represent Candy?"

"And I represent Fire?"

"And I'm Slime?"

"Of course," Marceline laughed,

"Shut up!"

"Yeah... And Mr Petrikov represents Ice," Finn said,

"This is so weird... What about school?" Bonnibel slumped,

"Where's your sense of adventure! Come on, let's do it!" Marceline threw her hands in the air,

"We have to ask Mr Petrikov if he'll join us first," Phoebe pointed out,

"That should be easy, he's crazy," SP said,

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Marceline asked.

Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe and SP all walked to Mr Petrikov's office and told him what happened. He denied it at first but eventually agreed to take them to find the elements and illegally take them out of school. "He's officially my new favorite teacher," Marceline laughed,

"Call me Simon," he said to them all. They all smiled at eachother.

They all stayed inside his office for a few hours, finding out where the elements would be. "If the first one is fire, where would we find it?" Bonnibel asked,

"Wouldn't it be in a volcano?" Marceline asked,

"The biggest volcano is Mauna Loa! I researched it once, it would probably be there!" Phoebe said,

"What? INSIDE the volcano?" SP asked,

"Probably," Phoebe shrugged,

"Great! Would love to go inside a volcano that's like 1000 degrees!" Marceline said sarcastically,

"I'll look up where it is," Bonnibel said, holding a computer on her lap. After a few minutes, Bonnibel found out where it was. "It says here that the Mauna Loa is in Hawaii," Bonnibel told them. Simon opened up his notebook and wrote it in. "Which element is next?" she asked,

"Ice," Finn said,

"That one's easy! It would have to be Mount Everest!" Bonnibel said, typing it into the computer. "It's in Nepal," she told Simon before he wrote it in his notebook. "The next one is Candy," Finn told her,

"That one's hard... Wait, wouldn't it be a sugar cane forest?" Bonnibel asked,

"I'd say it is," Finn said as she typed in 'biggest sugar cane forest'. After a few minutes, Bonnibel piped up again. "It's in South Asia in... Melanesia?" she said, unsure of where that was, Simon wrote it in. "Okay, last one is Slime," Finn told her,

"Where would you find slime?" she asked,

"What about a swamp?" Phoebe said,

"Oh.. Yeah okay," Bonnibel typed it in. "The biggest swamp is the Atchafalaya Basin swamp in Louisiana," she smiled and closed the laptop. Simon wrote the last destination in his notebook and closed it. "Okay kids, go home and tell your parents or guardians that you're going on an excursion and meet me at the school tonight," Simon told them. Everyone accepted. 'Time for mischief,' Finn thought.

Finn walked home to find Jake sleeping. He ran upstairs and started to pack. After a half an hour, he finished. He walked downstairs and wrote Jake a note, leaving it by his side. His phone buzzed three times. He checked all three messages. They were from Marceline, Bonnibel and Phoebe all saying 'Let's do this'.


	7. Beginning of a Journey

Finn made his way to the school. It was 10:00pm. The trip only took ten minutes but it felt like hours for him. Having to deal with all his nerves. He carried a backpack filled with his clothes and toiletries. It was definitely weighing on him. He walked onto the oval, some how feeling the damp grass under his feet. He walked up to a group of people. "Guys, I brought my laptop along just in case we need info on the destinations!" Bonnibel smiled brightly,

"Great job, Bonnibel!" Finn joined into the group,

"Are you ready?" Marceline asked them all, jumping up and down with her backpack shaking along,

"Sure," SP agreed,

"Sounds fun," Phoebe smiled,

"Ready," Finn laughed,

"Can't wait," Bonnibel grinned,

"Well, let's go then!" Simon lead them to a bus in the car park. Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel all sat at the back while SP and Phoebe sat just infront of them as Simon sat in the driver's seat. "Who's ready to go an adventure?!" Simon yelled from the front of the bus,

"YES!" everyone yelled back.

As they drove, everyone talked but the talking became slower and slower. Everyone started falling alseep. "BRING! BRING!" everyone jumped at the noise. "Ugh! What is that?" Marceline rubbed her eyes,

"Ugh, sorry guys! It's my phone," Phoebe held her phone out, showing everyone. She answered the call. "Hello? Oh hi babe... I- Uh.. Babe no! Don't!-" the call cut out,

"What happened?" Finn asked,

"It's Bruce.." she sighed and held her head in her lap,

"What does HE want?"

"He said 'You're not going anywhere without me!'," she did an impression of him,

"Oh no... He's not coming is he?"

"We have to pick him up..."

"Why?"

"He said he doesn't want me hanging around you with out 'supervision'. Geez! He can be so protective sometimes!"

"Why can't we just not pick him up?"

"He'll probably break up with me,"

"So?" as Finn said this, Bonnibel punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"We have to get him... Simon!" Phoebe stood up. As she said this, Simon suddenly stopped the bus with full force. "AH!" Phoebe fell back and landed on Finn. "What?!" he turned around in panic. Everyone stared at Phoebe, who was disheveled and laying on Finn's lap. "Uh.. Sorry," she awkwardly stood up. Finn blushed. "Subtle," Marceline glared at Simon,

"Sorry," Simon nervously smiled. Phoebe brished herself off,

"Simon! Sorry, but we need to go back!"

"Why?!"

"We need to get my boyfriend!" at this, everyone groaned,

"Fine!..." Simon sighed and turned the bus around. It took twenty minutes to get to CB's house. Everyone sighed as they parked at the front of the house. Phoebe stood up. But before she could walk away, Finn stopped her. "Be strong with him.. Don't let him take control," he told her, she smiled at him. Phoebe hopped off the bus and walked up to the door. The door opened. "Hey babe!" Phoebe introduced him with a hug,

"Hi, thanks for inviting me..." he said sarcastically, giving Finn a glare,

"Heh... Yeah, sorry about that. It just sorta happened," she scratched the back of her head and shrugged,

"Let's go," he picked up his backpack and snatched at her hand, dragging her along,

"Babe!... Wait," she stopped him, remembering what Finn said,

"What is it?" he came to a hault,

"I don't want you to come," she said confidently but nervous at the same time,

"Why. Not?" he became mad,

"You're gonna ruin it from me," she took a deep breath,

"WHAT?!" CB yelled in her face,

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled back. Phoebe calmed herself down and breathed in and out. "It would be better if you wouldn't tag along. I wanna break up," she said very serious, everyone stared out through the windows, watching the drama happen right before their eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen," CB said to her,

"That's one of us,"

"OOOOHHHHH!" Finn yelled out through the window, quickly hiding himself after,

"GRR!" CB threw Phoebe out of the way and headed straight to the bus. "Oh no..." everyone watched as CB entered the bus. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?!" CB stormed after Finn,

"EEP!" Finn hid behind the seat,

"HEY, YOU OVER GROWN TURNIP!" Bonnibel stood up right infront of CB, everyone held their breath. "LEAVE FINN ALONE!" she held a finger up at him. At this, CB picked her up by the neck, her feet dangled in the air. She was struggling to breathe. "BB!" Finn stood up and punched CB, causing Bonnibel to fall into Finn's arms. Bonnibel breathed heavily. "You okay?" Finn asked her, she shook her head vigorously, holding her neck. CB stood up, glaring down at Finn. He raised his hand, ready to punch Finn. "Oh... NO!" Finn shielded himself from the punch. But before he could punch him, Marceline doved in for the punch. But instead of getting punched, she held his fist in her hand like it wasn't a big deal. "DON'T EVER MESS WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" as she said this, she pushed him down to the floor. He layed on the floor, staring up at Marceline. "You don't deserve anything or anyone... Except for this!" Marceline pulled back her leg and kicked him straight in the crotch. "ARGH!" CB's face turned dark red. He crawled out of the bus, going back inside his house, not bothering to threaten them. "Woah..." everyone stared up at Marceline like she was some sort of super hero. Finn looked outside and saw Phoebe still on the ground. "Phoebe!" he gasped, put Bonnibel back into her seat and ran out of the bus.

Finn ran across the front grass and knealt beside Phoebe, who was holding her head from being thrown. "Are you okay?!" Finn placed his hand under her head, lifting it up. She moaned,

"Mmm... Yeah, it's okay. I'm still coming," she groaned, still keeping her eyes shut,

"Come on," Finn picked her up and brought her back into the bus, everyone was surrounding Bonnibel as he walked in. They all looked up and saw Finn and Phoebe. They all gasped and ran toward them,

"Are you okay?!" Bonnibel asked in a hurry,

"What happened there?" Marceline looked her up and down,

"Did he hurt you?!" SP checked her head,

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's okay, guys," Phoebe laughed and stood up. "Thanks Finn, that was very heroic of you," she smiled at him,

"No problem, but it was mainly Marceline and Bonnibel," he smiled at them,

"Oh shucks," Bonnibel giggled,

"It was nothing," Marceline placed her hands on her hips,

"It was great anyway, guys! Thanks," she gave them all a hug,

"Well, what are we waiting for?! ROADTRIP!".

Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe, SP and Simon all continued their way to the first destination. "Let's go to Hawaii first," Bonnibel yawned, holding her laptop, leaning against Finn,

"Agreed. Simon! First stop, Hawaii!" Finn yelled to Simon,

"On it!" he yelled back,

"It says here, if we go to the California Airport... The flight from California to Hawaii is four hours and forty minutes. The next flight is in an hour!" she called out to Simon,

"Ok! I'll step on it!" Simon called back, making the bus speed past the limit,

"NOT SO FAST, SIMON!" Finn yelled holding onto the seats infront of him, trying not to fly off. They sped passed a sign that apparently read 'CALIFORNIA AIRPORT- 10 METRES AWAY'. "What? That's so clo-!" the bus came to an abrupt stop. Everyone flew forward and all landed onto the floor. "Land ho!" Simon yelled back at them. "He really IS crazy," Marceline laughed, holding her head. Finn checked the clock on the bus. It was now 11:15pm. "What time does the flight leave?" Finn asked Bonnibel,

"12:00am. We have forty five minutes," she said standing up,

"Ok cool, we have plenty of time," Finn said, helping Marceline, Phoebe and SP off the ground. They all walked out the bus with their things. Everyone walked inside and made their way to the front desk. Simon counted them all. "Six tickets to Hawaii please!" Simon pulled out his wallet and handed her the money.

After the conversation with the lady at the desk, they all went through customs and after a half an hour, they finally made it onto the plane. Finn, Marceline and Phoebe sat next to eachother while Simon, Bonnibel and SP sat across from them. Phoebe sat near the window, Finn sat in the middle, Marceline and Bonnibel were on the edge, SP was in the middle on the other side and Simon was near the window. "Just another 4 hours and 40 minutes until we make it to Hawaii," Bonnibel sighed,

"May as well make the most of it," Finn smiled at her. The Intercom clicked on and a voice spoke over it. "Welcome to tonight's flight, please take a seat. We're about to take lift off," everyone in the plane sat down and got ready. The man over the Intercom talked about safety procedures and a lady at the front gave an illustration of what he was saying. After that, the plane started to take off. It drove to the middle of the runway and eventually flew into the sky and they were on their way to Hawaii.

Finn looked up at the TV on the back of the seat infront of him and clicked the power button. A list of movies came up. "Terminator the tenth, Avengers seven, The Last Date... Ooh! Adventure Machine!" Finn tapped the movie on the screen and the intro played. "Cool," Finn layed back, Marceline took notice and decided to watch it with him. Phoebe watched The Last Date, Bonnibel went onto her computer, SP listened to music and Simon did research in his notebook for their travel. "Here we go," Finn sighed as Marceline leant on his shoulder.

After the movie ended, Finn looked at the time. It was 2:00am. Two hours and forty minutes to go. He looked to his right and saw Marceline sleeping on his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw that Phoebe's movie had finished and she was also asleep. He looked at the row where Bonnibel, Simon and SP were sitting. They were all asleep too. Finn moved Marceline's head to the other side of her seat. He sat up and stretched, turning off his and Phoebe's movie. He pulled out six pillows and placed five of them under his friend's heads. He placed the last one on his seat and he slowly fell asleep, staring out the window just before dozing off.


	8. Mistake

Finn awoke to the sound of rummaging and moving around, he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was taking down their bags and suitcases from the compartments. They were in Hawaii but it was still dark outside. He felt a tap on the top of his head, he looked up. Marceline was leaning on the back of his chair and was staring down at him. "Mornin' sleepy head!" she smiled,

"We have a big day!" Phoebe joined in on the view,

"You bet!" Bonnibel poked her head in as well,

"Wake up!" SP went in between Bonnibel and Marceline,

"Okay!" Finn finally got up, causing the girls to move out the way. Finn checked his phone. He had a text message from Jake. He opened it up and read it. 'You could have given me more information on the excursion. How long will it go on for?', Finn thought about this and sent one back. 'It'll take a couple of weeks. It's not really an excursion. More of a holiday'. Finn stuck the phone in his pocket. He turned to the compartments and dragged his bag out. Everyone was making their way out of the plane. He could tell they were all really tired. Especially him. Marceline's yawn echoed through the whole airport, she wrapped her arm around Finn and placed her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go!" she squeezed his head with her arm and they all made their way out of the plane.

After going through customs again, Finn, Bonnibel, Marceline, Phoebe, SP and Simon all walked out of the airport, exposed to the streets of Hawaii. Simon looked at the streets and a face of horror appeared. "Oh no," his jaw dropped,

"What is it?" Phoebe asked,

"This isn't Hawaii..."

"What?!" they all said together,

"This is Honolulu!"

"What do we do?!" Bonnibel asked,

"It's okay everyone! I'll figure it out and you kids just relax," Simon took out his notebook. "There's a Hotel near by. We need to catch a taxi there," Simon told them, Finn looked at his notebook. There was a Hotel address written on the page. A whole lot of taxi's drove past. Simon called one over. The taxi pulled up to them on the curb. He wound down the window. "Where to?" the stranger in the taxi asked,

"Airport Honolulu Hotel, please?"

"Sure, get in," he told them, everyone squeezed into the taxi,

"How long will it take?"

"Twenty nine minutes... It's around twenty miles away,"

"Thank you," Simon payed the taxi driver and they were on their way to the hotel.

The taxi driver dropped them off to the Hotel. They all walked through the entrance, payed for rooms and gave the bell boy their luggage, receiving their keys for their rooms. "Ooh, he's cute!" SP whispered into Bonnibel's ear, Bonnibel rolled her eyes and continued to walk with the rest of the group. SP slumped and caught up. All six of them took an elevator and made their way to their rooms.

As soon as they reached the Hotel room's level, Simon stopped them all. "What is it, Simon?" Finn asked,

"Just to let you guys know. Tomorrow, we'll be taking another plane to the island where Mauna Loa is," he explained,

"Another plane ride?!" SP quickly reacted,

"Calm down, the plane ride will only take forty minutes. We'll get up early, take a small bag each, go to the airport, fly there, go to Mauna Loa, grab the element and take a flight back. Easy!" as he said this, everyone calmed down,

"Okay Simon, see you tomorrow," Bonnibel patted him on the shoulder,

"Goodnight everyone!" Phoebe walked to her room door. Everyone did the exact same thing, saying goodnight on their way.

Finn walked into his Hotel room and threw his stuff to one side. He walked over to his bed and fell on top with a big 'thud'. "I hope everything goes to plan..." he sighed, turning to his stuff lying all over the floor. 'Time to get ready for tomorrow,' he picked himself up and walked over to his stuff, getting ready for the next day.

Finn woke up to a bird tapping on his window, he sat up and shooed it away. He looked at his clock. It was 8:00am. 'I only slept for an hour and a half?!' Finn was never as tired as he was now. He stood up and walked to his luggage. He got changed and picked up his back pack. "Here goes nothing," he opened his room door and walked into the hallway.

There was no one in the hall. Everyone must have been asleep still. It wasn't a big surprise, though. He knocked on all of their doors, causing each door to open one by one. Not positive reactions. "Dude, what the frick?!" Marceline opened her door, rubbing her eyes,

"It's 8:00am! I need beauty sleep!" SP yelled,

"Dude... Not cool," Phoebe slouched,

"We only got an hour and a half of sleep!" Bonnibel frowned,

"Oh, you're all awake. Let's go!" Simon walked out, ready to go. Unlike everyone else, who were all still in their pajamas. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Finn is the only one dressed!" Simon waited for all of them to go back into their rooms and get ready. "Yes Simon..." they all said in sync, all turning back into their rooms. "Geez," Finn laughed,

"Girls... Well done, Finn," Simon patted him on the back. Ten minutes later, all four girls walked out of their rooms. All four were dressed and ready to go.

They all went back to the airport. "The next flight to Mauna Loa is in a half an hour," Bonnibel told them as they entered the front doors,

"That gives us twenty minutes to get onto the plane," Simon said as they walked to the front desk,

"Why didn't we go straight to the island?" Finn asked,

"Everyone makes mistakes," Simon smiled at him,

"This is SO exhausting!" SP told them as she put on her make up with a little mirror she pulled out of her bag,

"Well, if you don't wanna live in this crappy world anymore, you have to help us," Phoebe said to her,

"Ugh fine..."

"I wish I brought my bass," Marceline pouted,

"That thing would be considered as a weapon," Finn laughed,

"It's not a weapon,"

"If you used it, it could be,"

"Shut up," Marceline punched Finn in the arm,

"Ow," Finn laughed. By that point, they had all made it through customs. "We have ten minutes to make it onto the plane on time," Simon walked into the queue with the rest of the group,

"It's fine, we'll make it on time. Don't worry," Finn told him,

"I hope so... This line IS long," Simon tilted his head to see the line,

"It's not THAT long,"

"Have you looked at it?" Simon asked, Finn tilted his head and looked,

"Woah... Okay, nevermind," he nervously laughed,

"Exactly..." Simon sighed.

After exactly ten minutes, they walked onto the plane. As they walked in, the plane was completely full, they were the last ones who could fit in. "Lucky!" Bonnibel smiled brightly, they walked to their assigned seat. Finn sat next to Bonnibel and Marceline while Simon sat next to SP and Phoebe. Finn, Bonnibel and Marceline sat infront of them. Everyone in the plane got ready for take off. The plane flew into the sky and made it's way to Mauna Loa.


	9. Slimy Kiss

It had been twenty minutes since the plane took off an they were half way to Mauna Loa. Finn sat in between Bonnibel and Marceline. Finn and Marceline stared out the window. "This is insane..." Finn sighed,

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"This whole thing is rediculous... Going from country to country, finding elements that we don't even know exist yet. All because an owl in my dream told me to so we can live in another dimension or something,"

"It is all pretty mind blowing,"

"I guess we'll find out whether this whole thing is a hoax or not sooner or later, right?"

"Yep,"

"What did your parents think about you doing this?"

"I'm only with my dad right now,"

"Oh... Well, what did he think?"

"I didn't tell him,"

"What?! Why?"

"He wouldn't care,"

"Of course he would. You're his daughter,"

"Believe me... He doesn't," Marceline continued to stare out the window. Finn finished the conversation, not wanting to bring anything else up.

After another twenty minutes, they made it to Hawaii. They went through customs all over again and officially made it to the streets of Hawaii. "Now THIS is Hawaii!" SP threw her hands in the air, smiling at all the decor,

"Remember why we're here, kids,"

"The element," Finn pointed out,

"Yeah, we remember," Marceline crossed her arms,

"Come on," Simon walked to the curb. "Okay kids, we need to get from here to Hilton Waikoloa Village to Mauna Kea... Which will take twenty seven hours but then we need to get from Mauna Kea to Mauna Loa in walking distance which will take thirteen hours and thirty six minutes... Which means we'll have to keep resting,"

"I AM NOT WALKING FOR THIRTEEN HOURS!" SP was furious,

"TWENTY SEVEN HOURS?!" Phoebe looked like she was going to burst into a ball of flames,

"Calm down, guys... Simon, can't we drive there?" Finn asked,

"No, I'm sorry, guys. You can't take a taxi to a volcano,"

"What did you guys think was gonna happen anyway?" Bonnibel asked,

"What, we we're gonna sip tea from China cups and get taken there by flying birds?!" Marceline told them,

"That's still rediculous! Plus, my clothes! That's gonna take like two days! Plus, the ride back!" SP yelled,

"SP, we need you!" Finn told her,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

"I'm sorry, Stacy... Please, we need you,"

"Only if you do one thing for me," SP told him,

"What?" Finn suddenly got nervous,

"Kiss me,"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Finn, do it! It's the only way she'll come with us!" Bonnibel begged,

"How about a hug?"

"No,"

"Please Finn!" all of them yelled at once,

"Ugh, fine!" Finn looked over at SP who was applying lip gloss, he shivered. She walked up to Finn and pouted her lips. Finn felt like he was going to throw up. He faced her and slowly puckered his lips. He leaned in and quickly kissed her. "Blah!" Finn walked away from her and jumped up and down, as if trying to shake away the germs. "Okay, I'm ready to go," SP pampered her hair and waited,

"Okay... Taxi!" Simon called.

They all stuffed themselves into the cab. "Hilton Waikoloa Village, please?" Simon told the taxi driver, they were on their way.

After two hours of driving, the taxi stopped them at a deli and waited in the car. "We have another four hours in that hot stinking car," Bonnibel complained,

"It's okay, you can do it," Finn patted her on the back,

"Let's get lunch, kids," Simon said,

"At 11:00am?" SP asked,

"Would you rather wait another four hours?" Simon asked,

"No no, It's okay. We can eat," SP folded her arms. They all sat down at a booth, waiting for the waitress. A lady in uniform walked over to them. "What would you like?" she asked,

"One burger patty, two salads and three serves of fries... What drinks would you guys like?" Simon asked,

"Coke please," Finn said,

"Water thanks," SP faced Simon,

"Tomato juice," Marceline rested her arms on the table,

"Strawberry smoothie please," Bonnibel rested against the chair,

"Fire engine thanks," Phoebe said,

"And I'll have a coffee," Simon ordered and gave the waitress the menu's. "How do you afford all this, Simon?" Phoebe asked,

"A big jar on the fridge," Simon laughed,

"Plus, it will be worth it in the end," Finn said,

"True," Marceline leant her arm on Finn's shoulder. After ten minutes, the waitress gave them their orders. They ate it all with in a half an hour. Simon payed for the bill and they were on their way again.

After four hours and five minutes, they made it to Hilton Waikoloa Village. Simon payed the taxi driver the money. "Excuse me, do you mind staying here over night aswell? We need to go to Mauna Kea in the morning," Simon told him,

"Fine," the taxi driver had a very hoarse voice,

"Thank you... What's your name?"

"Bill,"

"Thanks Bill, I'll be happy to pay for your room," Simon smiled,

"It's okay, I'll sleep here,"

"Well... Alright, goodnight!" Simon walked up to the rest of the group. Finn looked down at his phone. It was 3:45pm and he had a message from Jake. He opened it as they walked into the village. It said 'Hope you're having fun :) Reply when ever you get the chance!'. Finn smiled and wrote back 'It's great!... But also tiring. See you in a couple of weeks!'. They all walked up to a Motel. It was a beach resort. "This place looks nice," SP smiled at it, they all walked in. It was very fancy and beautiful. They rented a room each for the night and made their way to their rooms. Finn walked into his room and placed his bag near the doorway. He layed down on the floor and took a deep breath. This was way more intense than he thought.


	10. A Short Break

At 5:00pm, they all walked out to the main entrance, getting ready for dinner. "Kids, we won't have enough time to stay here the night, we'll have to go back on the road in a couple of hours," Simon told them,

"That's okay, Simon,"

"What?!" SP was angry again,

"Hey! This isn't his fault, It's mine! Plus, I kissed you so you shouldn't be complaining!" Finn yelled,

"Okay geez! Sorry," she placed her hands on her hips,

"As I was saying, we have two hours. So, do what ever you want until then," he said with a smile,

"I wanna go swimming, it's so hot!" Marceline threw her hands in the air,

"Me too!" Bonnibel said,

"Same!" Finn laughed,

"Okay!" SP joined in,

"Sounds fun!" Phoebe agreed. All five teenagers went back to their rooms and got ready. Simon went to the local bar near the pool instead.

Finn walked out with blue board shorts, a green towel and black flip flops. After that, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe and SP all walked out in their bikinis. Marceline was wearing a red and black striped bikini with sunglasses, a red towel and dark blue flip flops. Bonnibel wore a pink bikini with a pink stripy towel and pink flip flops. Phoebe wore an orange patterned bikini, orange slip ons and a light red towel and SP wore a green bikini, green sandals and a green towel. Finn blushed at them all. Mostly Phoebe. "Let's have some fun!" Marceline raised her towel in the air, along with everyone else's.

They all walked down to the pool and saw Simon at the bar, writing in his notebook. "CANON BALL!" Marceline dropped all her stuff, ran to the pool and jumped in. Finn picked all her stuff up and placed it all on a pool chair. Finn, Bonnibel, SP and Phoebe placed their stuff near the chair. "WOO!" Phoebe dived into the pool,

"YEAH!" Bonnibel jumped in,

"SPLASH!" Finn followed after, they all rose to the top of the water and noticed that SP hadn't joined them,

"Come on, SP!" Bonnibel splashed around the water,

"I'm not jumping in," SP walked up to the pool and slowly slid in, they waited for her. "What? I'm in," SP said, waiting for them to do something,

"Pst! Say something enthusiastic," Phoebe whispered in her ear,

"Uh.. Woo?" she shrugged,

"YEAH!" they all swam off, SP rolled her eyes and swam toward them. They played in the water for around forty minutes. "You guys have an hour!" Simon called over to them. They all sat on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. They stared at the sunset. Bonnibel looked over at Finn and Marceline who were sitting next to eachother. "Come on, SP and Phoebe!" Bonnibel jumped into the water, they followed after her, laughing. Phoebe stopped and looked back at Finn and Marceline, realising what Bonnibel was trying to do. She sighed and swam after Bonnibel and SP. "Cool sunset," Marceline smiled,

"Yeah.. It's really pretty," Finn smiled and looked at Marceline who was still staring at the sunset. "Sorry about mentioning your dad before,"

"You're still talking about that? You said that ages ago, man! Get over it!" Marceline smiled and lightly punched him,

"Heh... Okay," Finn giggled, they both looked back at the sunset. Finn gazed over at Marceline. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," Finn whispered, Marceline shoved her face into Finn's chest as the tears started to stream even harder. "Hey, it's okay!" Finn hugged her even tighter. Marceline looked up at him, faces inches apart,

"Thanks Finn," she smiled, wiping away her tears. Finn stared down at her, both of them not realizing they're lips were getting closer and closer. "HEY GUYS!" they quickly turned and saw Phoebe waving. Finn shook his head, realising what they were about to do. They both blushed and laughed.

After fifty minutes, they all walked back to their rooms and grabbed their stuff. Simon went to the front desk and got a refund. They walked out of the Motel and made their way back to the taxi. Bill was asleep. Simon tapped him on the shoulder. "WHAT WHAT?! WHO IS IT?! Oh... It's just you guys," Bill rolled over,

"We need to leave," Simon said,

"Already? It's only been a couple of hours,"

"I realise that but we need to go,"

"Alright fine," Bill sat up and got ready to drive. Simon sat in the front next to Bill while Finn, Bonnibel, Marceline, Phoebe and SP all squished into the back. "Uh... Simon? It takes twenty hours and forty five minutes to get to Mauna Kea," Bonnibel pointed out,

"So?" Simon waited,

"That means if we leave now, we'll get to Mauna Kea at 3:45pm tomorrow!"

"And then we have to walk for thirteen hours... We'll get used to it," Finn told them,

"To Mauna Kea!" Simon told Bill.

Twenty hours and forty five minutes of pit stops, deli's, restaurants and bathroom breaks, they finally made it to Mauna Kea. "Woah... This place is a wasteland," Finn said as they were dropped off in Mauna Kea,

"It's way different from the beach resort," Marceline's eyes widened at the view,

"Tell me about it," Bonnibel huffed,

"Time to walk," Simon sighed and walked ahead of the group. He suddenly stopped and looked behind them, Bill was still there. "Uh... Bill? You can leave if you want?" Simon told him,

"I'll wait,"

"But we're gonna take thirteen ho-"

"I know... I'll wait," Bill leaned back and went on his phone,

"Okay..." Simon started to walk again, the rest followed.

It had been five hours and everyone was really tired. "Can we have a break?" Bonnibel stopped and leant her hands on her knees,

"You okay?" Finn asked and patted her back,

"I'm REALLY tired," she heavily breathed,

"Yeah, me too,"

"Let's rest here," Simon pointed to a boulder that was causing shade, they walked up to it and fell down next to it. Simon pulled out a water bottle and gave it to them, they all took a sip each. They rested there for about five minutes. Marceline opened her back pack and pulled out a mini umbrella. She stood up. "You guys wanna go?" she smiled at them.


	11. Fire Element

They walked further and further, they had seen the volcano for a while now. They stopped after five hours. "We have another three hours and a half hours to go," Phoebe sighed,

"If we picked up the speed, we'd get there sooner," Finn explained,

"How can we pick up the pace when we're walking five hours at a time?" SP asked annoyed,

"Just come on... Remember Phoebe, you're up first to get the element," Finn told her,

"Yeah... When was the last time Mauna Loa erupted, Bonnie? I don't want it erupting while I'm in it," Phoebe asked, Bonnibel opened up her laptop and looked it up,

"The last time it erupted was in... Nineteen eighty four," Bonnibel told her,

"Am I the only who thinks it's getting really cold?" Phoebe shivered,

"That's weird," Finn shivered aswell,

"Well, of course it would be... We're standing on snow," Simon pointed out, all six of them looked beneath them. He was right. "Oh yeah," Finn laughed, he pulled out a wooly jacket and put it on. The rest of the group did the same thing. "That's better," SP hugged herself,

"Let's go again, we have three hours and twenty minutes to go," Simon said.

After an exhausting three hours and twenty minutes, they made it to the base of Mauna Loa. Finn looked down at his phone, it was 3:45pm. Bonnibel was right about the time. They glanced at the top of Mauna Loa. It was huge. No wonder they called it the biggest volcano in the world. "How long will it take to reach the top?" Finn asked Bonnibel,

"Who knows? I can't be bothered looking it up. Plus, there's probably no reception here. We'll just have to find out," she told them. They started to climb.

As they reached half way, Finn looked down at the ground. They were a long way off the ground. They continued to climb. Even though it was a volcano, it was pretty cold and there was snow everywhere. 'I guess it's like this in certain times of the year," Finn guessed as he caught up to the rest of the group. "This is so exhausting," Marceline said as she walked beside Finn,

"I know, right?" Finn stopped and sat down, facing the world around them. The rest of the group stopped and took a break. Simon pulled out a lunchbox that was filled with six sandwiches and pulled out his water bottle. Everyone ate and drank as their energy caught up with them. They got up and continued to climb.

Some time later, they reached the top of Mauna Loa. The view was amazing. Phoebe walked to the crator of the volcano, gulping as she looked into it. "Woah," she took a step back,

"Here," Simon handed Phoebe a container,

"What's this?"

"Burn proof ointment. It'll protect you," Simon smiled,

"Oh... Thanks," Phoebe smiled back and sat down. She screwed open the top of the container and scooped some of the ointment into her hand. She applied it all over her arms, face, torso and legs. She was ready. "How will I know what the element looks like?" she asked,

"It should look like an Orb," Finn told her,

"You'll find it, don't worry!" Simon tightly harnessed a rope around Phoebe, she lowered half her body into the crator. "Wish me luck..." Phoebe took a deep breath as Simon lowered her in.

It was completely pitch black around her, except for under her feet where all the lava stayed. The rope lowered her deeper and deeper. It got hotter as she went. She started to sweat. She couldn't keep her worries to herself because she couldn't see the Orb. She looked up at the top where all her friends were. They all circled the crator, staring down at her. She started to sweat. "Why the hell am I doing this?" she whispered. As she said that, she could see a glow in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a light emmiting ball of fire. "Woah..." Phoebe whispered under her breath. "Simon!" Phoebe called up,

"Have you got it?!"

"No! Can you move me a bit to the left!"

"Okay!" As he said this, the rope moved and Phoebe was moving closer to the Orb. "Yes!" Phoebe reached out for it but she hesitated, it looked dangerous to touch but then she knew it was safe since she represented the fire element. She reached out again and grabbed it. It was cold. She held it tightly to her chest. "I got it!" she called up, she heard faint cheers. Simon started to pull her up. Suddenly, the volcano started to rumble. "Oh no... PULL ME UP, SIMON! PULL ME UP!" Phoebe screamed, the lava started to stir and boil. "FINN! HELP ME, PLEASE!" she cried, Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel and SP all ran to the rope and helped Simon. Every pull got harder and harder. "PHOEBE! WE'RE PULLING YOU UP! YOU'LL BE OKAY!" Finn pulled as hard as he could. Eventually, they pulled her up. The volcano grew angrier. "FINN! HELP!" Phoebe screamed at the edge of the crator. "Phoebe!" Finn ran over to her and picked her up out of the crator. The Earth started to shake. "We need to get out of here!" Finn yelled at everyone as he held Phoebe. Simon and Marceline quickly looked around. Marceline looked over at a jagged rock and saw a sled behind it. "Over here!" Marceline ran over to it and pulled it out behind it. She placed it on the edge of the snow capped volcano. "Get on!" she yelled over the rumbles, Simon looked into the volcano. The lava was rising. "We need to leave! Like, right now!" Simon hopped onto the sled, everyone else did the exact same thing. Marceline looked back at the crator, pushed the sled and hopped in just in time.

They slid down the volcano on the sled, racing with the lava. Phoebe layed in Finn's lap, still trembling. Simon rummudged through his backpack and pulled out a ruler, a ukulele, a spade and a long knife. He handed SP the ukulele, he gave Bonnibel the ruler, Finn the long knife and kept the spade. Marceline pulled out her mini umbrella. "Everyone! Use these to help push the sled!" he yelled over the lava melting the snow. They did as he said. It took ten times quicker using the sled than walking. They were actually beating the lava. The volcano was coming to an end. The sled would eventually stop. Bonnibel's ruler snapped and then SP's ukulele. "Now what?!" SP yelled back at Simon,

"Just stay calm! It's fine!" Simon yelled as he kept pushing the sled further and further. They reached the base of the volcano. Marceline jumped off and sprinted away, tripping over herself as she ran through the snow. "MARCELINE!" Simon yelled,

"WAIT!" she yelled back, the lava was catching up,

"HURRY!" Finn yelled. A few second later, they heard revving and loud screeches along the ground. They looked ahead and saw Marceline driving a skii mobile, four others were attached. "GET ON!" she yelled at them. They all ran over to the ski mobiles and hopped on one each. Finn put Phoebe on the back of his. They all revved up their ski mobiles and drove away from the lava. Finn looked down at the meter on his. It was going at a hundred miles an hour. He looked behind and the lava was going slower and slower. After another mile, they stopped. The lava had stopped a metre behind them. They all sighed. Everyone looked at eachother and smile, glad that it was over. Finn checked the time, it was 6:50pm. He looked back at Phoebe and looked down at her arms, she was still holding the Orb. Finn shook her awake and got her to put it in her bag. "Hey guys, look what we got!" Finn got their attention, he pointed to her bag. They all cheered.


	12. Awkward

After all the stares and questions from police, they all went on the plane and went back to the Honolulu Airport Hotel to rest at 7:40pm. Phoebe walked over to her bed and layed down. She took her phone out of her pocket and went through it. She went into her photos. There were a lot of her and Finn. She clicked on one. It was picture of Finn and her taking a selfie at the beach. Phoebe sighed and held the phone to her chest. She sat up on the bed and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the Orb and stared at it. It looked like a ball of fire but it didn't burn her. She tapped the Orb. An image appeared inside. "Ooh," she stared into it. It was a picture of a place that looked like the whole thing was on fire. She zoomed into the image. The image now showed the inside of the volcano in the picture. There was an entrance, a throne and a great hall. It looked like a kingdom but there was lava and fire everywhere. Was it her kingdom? So many questions filled her head. She placed the Orb back in her bag and went back to her phone. She had taken a picture of the whole group as they walked to Mauna Loa. She was holding the camera, wrapping her arm around Bonnibel, Bonnibel stood next to SP and Simon, Finn and Marceline were behind them posing. Finn and Marceline were standing next to each other with their arms on each other's shoulder. Phoebe sighed.

Simon, Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe and SP all went to the Hotel's restaurant for breakfast. It was 7:30am. They all ordered something to eat. "Okay, so here's what I found out... There's going to be a flight from the Honolulu Airport to Myanmar's Airport at 8:30am. That flight will take twenty hours and thirty minutes and the time from Myanmar to Bangladesh from car will take twenty three hours and eighteen minutes. The time from Bangladesh to Kathmandu by car will take nineteen hours and nine minutes. Then from Kathmadu to Bhutan will take seventeen hours and forty eight minutes. From Bhutan to Darjeeling will take fourteen hours and four minutes and then from Darjeeling to Dharan will take three hours and six minutes. Then from Dharan to Khandbari will be about three hours and thirty two minutes and then-" Simon was stopped,

"Wow wow wow... Wow! You're expecting us to go all that way?" Marceline said annoyed,

"You know we can just hire a private plane, right? Like a jet," Bonnibel told him,

"Really?" he asked,

"Yep... I'm not traveling all that way. It'll cost as much to hire a private jet than do all that," Marceline summed up,

"Well... Alright then. Where can we hire a jet?" he asked,

"I'll look it up," Bonnibel took out her laptop and placed it on the table, moving her plate out of the way. They waited for her to say something. "There's a website where you can hire a private jet from Honolulu Airport TO Mount Everest," she told them,

"That's perfect!" Simon cheered,

"I know, it is pretty expensive though,"

"That doesn't matter! As long as we make it there!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have plenty of money, it's okay!"

"Alright..." Bonnibel put in Simon's details into the Private Jet website. They all finished breakfast, packed up their things and made their way to the airport.

They walked into the airport and told the lady at the front desk that they were hiring a private jet. She told them to go around the back with their stuff. They walked up to a man in an outfit. He was wearing all black and had pilot goggles strapped to his head. "Uh, Hello. I'm the man who hired the Jet," Simon told him,

"I thought so... You can call me Greg," he held out his hand for Simon to shake, he had a bit of a Scottish accent,

"Thanks, my name is Simon," he shook his hand,

"Who are they?" Greg looked behind Simon and saw the rest of the group,

"They're with me," Simon said confidently,

"What's your names?" he asked in a deep tone,

"My name is Finn," he shook his hand,

"I'm Marceline," she nodded,

"Hello, I'm Bonnibel," she waved,

"I'm Stacy but people call me SP," she placed her hand on her hip,

"And I'm Phoebe," she shook his hand,

"Nice to meet all of you. You ready to go for a ride?" he flashed a toothy smile, everyone nodded excitedly.

Greg grabbed all their stuff and threw it in the back of the plane. "Hey, be careful with my stu-!" SP was pushed into the plane by Bonnibel, she didn't want her to get into trouble. They all walked in and took a seat followed by Greg, after he set everything up. "Okay bunnies, this flight will take around twenty five hours! So buckle up and don't cause too much racket," Greg instructed,

"This feels like military camp," Finn whispered into Marceline's ear,

"Agreed," she whispered back,

"Do I make myself clear?!" he stomped his foot,

"Yes, sir!" they all said at once,

"That's what I like to hear," Greg snatched at his goggles, shoving them over his eyes and walked to the pilot seat. "Here we go," Simon whispered as they took off.

After a few hours, Marceline stood up. "I'm off to go powder my nose," she said in a pretend british accent, strutting off into the bathroom. Finn laughed and checked his phone, it was at twenty percent. He pulled out his phone charger and surprisingly found an outlet. He plugged it into his phone and looked back up from under the table. "Hi," Phoebe appeared beside him,

"Wow! Uh... Hi," Finn jumped, Phoebe sat down in Marceline's spot,

"How are you?"

"I'm fine as always... Why do you ask?"

"Marceline's a weird chick, isn't she?"

"Uh... Why?"

"You two are getting close, huh?" Phoebe gazed around the plane, Finn suddenly stood up,

"Alright Phoebe, I don't know what you are doing but you need to stop!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're trying to not get me into Marceline!"

"That wasn't my inten-!"

"No Phoebe! I know what you're trying to do and it isn't working! I used to always want you back but you always rejected me! You just need to forget about our break up and everything because I know you're jealous of Marceline!"

"..."

"And you can't get out of it... Now please go back to your seat,"

"I'm sorry..." Phoebe stood up and went back to her seat, Finn sat down again and crossed his arms. A flush came from the bathroom. Marceline walked out and sat back in her spot. "Miss me?" Marceline kicked her feet up and went on her phone.


	13. A Storm

A couple of hours later, Simon pulled out seven sandwiches from his bag. He passed them around and walked over to the cock pit. "I made you a sandwich," Simon held out the sandwich to Greg,

"Oh... Thanks," Greg grabbed it out of his hand and placed it on a little tray table near him. Simon awkwardly walked back to his seat. Finn and Marceline stared out the window. "This view is amazing," Marceline sighed,

"I know," Finn smiled,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"What was with all the yelling while I was in the bathroom?"

"Nothing... Simon and Greg were arguing, that's all," Finn blushed,

"Oh right... Of course, what was I thinking?" she giggled. The clouds in the sky were bright orange and pink as the sun shone through them. Phoebe sighed as she watched Finn and Marceline talk.

Finn checked the time, it was 6:25pm. They had been in the air for ten hours straight, 'fifteen more hours,' Finn thought. He looked at the rest of the group, most of them were falling asleep, including Greg. Finn stood up and walked over to a bench, he turned on the coffee machine. Five minutes later, he walked over to the pilot, he could tell he was about to be knocked out cold. "Here... You'll need this," Finn tapped on his shoulder,

"Wha-! Oh... Thanks kid," Greg grabbed the coffee, took a sip and went back to flying the plane. Finn went back to the bench and bent down, he opened the mini fridge below it. "Do you mind if I take something out of the fridge?!" Finn asked Greg,

"Sure thing!" he yelled back, Finn pulled out a chicken and a bowl of salad. He pulled out plates, knives and forks and set up dinner.

A half an hour later, Finn finished preparing. He walked to each set of chairs, ony by one. He first went to Simon and SP, handing them a plate each. He then went to Phoebe and Bonnibel, which was really awkward, he then went to the pilot and gave him a plate aswell. Finally, he went back to his chair with Marceline sitting across from him. "Thanks Finney," Marceline woke up and stretched,

"No probs," Finn smiled, placing the plate down infront of her,

"This looks good," Marceline licked her lips,

"Heh... Thanks," Finn sat down and started to eat. After thirty minutes, everyone finished. Finn went around and picked up everyone's plates and washed them in the sink. He went back to his seat and checked his phone, he got a message from Jake. 'Just wanted to say that Lady misses you and she hopes that you're okay 3' . Finn sent one back, 'I miss her too :)'. He put his phone away and looked up. Marceline was staring at him. "What?" Finn laughed,

"He really cares about you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Must be nice,"

"Your dad cares about you too, you know?"

"I hope,"

"I bet he does,"

"Thanks Finn," Marceline smiled, leant over the table and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a great guy,"

"Heh, thanks Marcy," Finn smiled. After an hour, Finn placed Marceline's phone back in her bag, placed his in his pocket and everyone fell asleep.

Finn woke up to the sound of cracking and rumbles. A shout came from the cock pit and all around him. He quickly opened his eyes. He was facing the window and outside were deep dark clouds. Lightning shooting out of them. Finn looked over at everyone else, they were all panicing. A lightning shot hit the plane, sending electricity through out it. SP screamed at the sight. He stood up and ran to the cock pit. Greg was trying to control the plane. "How far away are we from Mount Everest?!" Finn yelled over the lightning,

"We're very close! About fifty metres away!"

"That's so close! Where are we?!"

"We've made it past Hillary Step!"

"That's great!"

"Not in the situation we're in, bunny!"

"What are we going to do?!" as Finn asked this, a straight face appeared on Greg. He turned to everyone else and told them to be quiet. "Everyone, calm down! There are six parachutes in the back! You all need to take one and jump out of the plane!"

"What?! We're not leaving you here! Two of us will share one!" Finn shouted,

"You're a good kid, Finn!" Greg agreed, Finn ran to the back and passed everyone one each, leaving him with out one. Another lightning shot hit the plane. "Finn! Put this on!" Marceline shoved the parachute to his chest,

"I can't!"

"I'll grab one when we jump! It's okay!"

"Thanks Marcy!" Finn hugged her, the plane rumbled. A crack appeared on the side of the plane, causing wind to whip their hair all around. Everyone forced the parachutes on besides Marceline. They all grabbed their bags and made their way to the side of the plane. Greg ran over to the door and ripped it open. "GO!" he yelled across the plane,

"I'll go first!" Bonnibel yelled as she ran toward the door and jumped out,

"Here goes nothing!" SP screamed and followed after Bonnibel,

"Good luck, guys!" Phoebe dived out of the plane,

"Jeronimo!" Simon went after Phoebe,

"GO YOU TWO!" Greg yelled at Finn and Marceline,

"Hold on Marcy!" Finn yelled, another lighting shot hit the plane. Marceline pushed Finn out of the plane, not holding on first. "NO!" Finn yelled, he watched on as the plane went further and further away as he fell. He was becoming more worried by the second. Finally, he saw a figure falling toward him. It was Marceline. She gripped onto him with full force. "Did ya miss me?!" she laughed,

"More than you think!" Finn hugged her, he pulled onto his parachute as he saw Greg jump out behind them. He looked down below. Bonnibel, SP, Phoebe and Simon had already pulled on their parachutes. They all floated in the sky. The plane exploded in the distance. "Is everyone okay?!" Finn yelled, still holding onto Marceline as she gripped tightly. They all gave him a thumbs up, staring at the fire in the sky. "Now what?" Marceline slumped.

As they floated down, Finn rummudged through his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was 8:45am. He put it back in and looked at their surroundings. They were really high in the sky before. He couldn't believe they were still floating. He couldn't see Mount Everest anywhere. 'Did Greg know what he was talking about before?' Finn thought. After a few more minutes, they made it to the ground. It was freezing cold, they felt like they were about to get frost bite. They all went through their clothes and put on winter clothes. Phoebe took out her fire Orb and held it out. Everyone walked up to her and warmed themselves up with the heat from the element, except for Greg, who was still just landing and concentrating on surving it. "Thanks for catching me, Finn," Marceline walked up to Finn and hugged him,

"You're welcome," Finn smiled and hugged her back, they looked like a big ball of nylon,

"So... Where are we?" SP looked around,

"I can't see Mount Everest anywhere," Bonnibel crossed her arms,

"Don't you kids see it?" Greg rolled his eyes and looked up at them,

"See what?" Finn asked, letting go of Marceline,

"WE'RE ON MOUNT EVEREST!" he pointed upwards, he was right. They were halfway to the top. Everyone cheered. "Why are we here anyway?" Greg asked, not wanting it to be a dumb reason. They all looked at each other. "I'll tell him," Simon said as he walked up to Greg. He explained what happened back at the school to Greg and what they were doing. "How do you know it wasn't some kind of joke or it was just a weird dream? Greg asked,

"Well... This for example," Phoebe held out the fire element so Greg could see it this time,

"Wow..."

"See?" Phoebe placed it back in her bag,

"Can you help us find the last three?" Finn asked,

"Please! We need all the help we can get," Bonnibel smiled at him, he stared at them for a moment,

"Alright fine... I'll help you find the last three elements," Greg sighed, they all smiled at eachother and made their way up the mountain at 9:00am.


	14. Ice Element

They had been walking for a while and they felt like they had barely made any progress. "Uh... Guys. I forgot to say that..." Bonnibel stopped,

"Tell us," Finn turned around.

"It's just that- Heh..."

"Bonnie. Tell us now," Marceline walked up to Finn,

"Spit it out, soldier!" Greg chimed in,

"It may or may not take twenty days to get to the top from here," Bonnibel nervously smiled,

"WHAT?!" SP yelled, the shout echoed through out the mountain,

"Calm down, Stacy," Simon cautiously walked over to her,

"I. AM. NOT. WALKING. FOR. TWENTY DAYS!"

"We don't blame you, SP," Phoebe placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Maybe it would take less time if we find a skii mobile around," Finn smiled hopefully,

"That'll take a while, son," Greg shot Finn a look,

"We just need to go faster and try and find something to help us," Marceline leant her elbow on Finn's shoulder,

"WHERE ARE WE GOING TO FIND A SKII MOBILE ON MOUNT EVEREST?!" SP cried,

"Calm down!" Marcy walked over to her,

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS IS REDICULOUS!" she yelled in Marceline's face,

"CALM YOUR FACE!" Marceline slapped her, causing her to fall to the snow covered ground,

"Are you finished?" Finn asked SP, not taking to mind that Marceline caused SP a lot of pain. They only got a moan in response. Bonnibel walked over to SP and helped her up. "Don't ever yell in my face again," Marceline pointed a finger in SP's face,

"Whatever," SP muttered, not making eye contact,

"As we were," Bonnibel pointed to the top of the mountain, standing beside SP.

It had been a while since they fought. Finn looked down to his frost covered phone. He wiped away the snow flakes and turned it on. It was 2:00pm. Finn sighed and caught up with the rest of the group. Phoebe looked at how tired and freezing everyone was. She looked up, they had a long way to go. She frowned. She pulled out her fire Orb and rested it in her hands. "Guys," Phoebe got their attention, they all walked over to her, warming themselves up. Greg was getting used to the existence of the Orb, it was no longer weirding him out. After a few minutes, Phoebe put it back in her bag. They all started walking again.

Marceline looked around and stopped in her tracks. "What is it, Marcy?" Finn noticed her stop, she didn't answer. She placed her hand above her eyes, some how making it her see better. There was a lot of wind mixing with the snow. Which made it look like thick fog. She saw a figure in the distance. But it wasn't a human figure, it was a large house-like figure. She pulled her hand away, knowing what it was. She bolted toward it. "MARCELINE!" Finn ran after her,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Simon yelled,

"MARCELINE, COME BACK!" Bonnibel called after her. She wouldn't stop,

"MARCY, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Finn continued running after her, she was really fast but he didn't want to leave her alone. He suddenly came to a hault. Marceline had stopped infront of a small run down shed. "Marceline! Are you okay?" Finn jogged up to her, breathing heavily. She wouldn't answer. "What is this place?" Finn asked, looking it up and down. She muttered something, "huh?" Finn looked at her. Her eyes had widened, she was getting teary. She fell to the ground on her knees. "Hey hey! Marcy, what happened?" Finn asked, kneeling next to her,

"This place..."

"What about it?"

"I remember it..."

"How?"

"Simon..."

"Mr Petrikov?" Finn asked wide eyed,

"What are you two doing?!" Simon ran over to them,

"Sorry Simon," Finn places his arm around Marceline,

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's okay... We'll get up now," Finn stood up,

"No," Marceline remained seated,

"What?" Finn looked down at her,

"I know this place," Marceline stood up and fiddled on the frozen door knob, it opened. The inside was cold and dark. The place was messy and there were blankets and books scattered everywhere. "What is this place, Marceline?" Finn asked,

"This is where me and Simon stayed once,"

"What?! How?" Finn looked at Simon who was playing with the snow, they walked inside,

"I'm going to go back to the group! Catch up as soon as you can!" Simon called to them, running back to the group,

"He doesn't remember... I do,"

"When did you guys stay here?"

"When I was little. My dad wasn't around so Simon helped me,"

"Why doesn't Simon remember?" They both walked up to a blanket,

"He went crazy," she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself,

"I'm sorry Marce-"

"I miss the old him," she teared up again,

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want to bring it up randomly,"

"Of course,"

"Wait a sec..."

"What?" Finn looked at her, Marceline looked at him dead in the eye,

"There's something behind the shed... I forgot what it was though,"

"Let's go," Finn stood up and helped her up, they walked outside and around the shed. They were shocked. It was a skii mobile, but bigger than the last ones. "Marceline!" Finn looked at her excitedly,

"I can't believe we found one... All because of my and my emotions," Marceline chuckled,

"You're the best, Marcy!" Finn gave her a big bear hug,

"Alright alright! Calm it, big bear," Marceline let go and smiled up at him,

"Let's get this thing revved up!" Finn ran over to it, Marceline followed after him. They both hopped in, Finn stared at the controls. "Uhh..." Finn went blank,

"Such a man," Marceline scoffed,

"Yeah..."

"Move over and let the REAL man do it," Marceline swapped seats with Finn, she pulled a lever and it rumbled alive,

"Wow, you really are the best," Finn laughed,

"I try," Marceline shrugged, getting hold of the wheel. "Let's drive this monster!" Marceline pushed down on the pedal. It swiveled past the shed, scraping the side of it. She sped toward the group, rising their attention as she got closer and closer. She pushed down on the brake pedal, causing Finn to fall forward. "Wow," Finn laughed, hopping out of the skii mobile. Marceline hopped out and leant on the front of it, everyone's mouths were agape. "I named him Hot Daniel," Marceline patted it,

"Marcy! That's amazing!" Simon ran over to it,

"That's so cool!" Phoebe jogged over to it and checked it out,

"Pretty cool," SP smiled,

"Let's ride this baby," Finn smiled excitedly at the rest of the group. It was 3:00pm.

Marceline started up the skii mobile, getting ready to move. "Okay Bonnie, how long will it take to reach the top?!" Marceline grinned, yelling over the roar of the engine. Bonnibel scribbled down in her note book,

"Okay, I've made some calculations! Mount Everest is eight thousand and eight hundred and forty eight metres in height! We're half way up which would instead be four thousand and four hundred and twenty four metres instead! If you speed it at two point seven five miles, we'll make it there with in an hour because two point seven five miles-!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it! Wait... That's nothing!" Marceline pouted,

"Yes, I know!" Bonnibel shouted,

"Can I go faster so it's quarter the time?!" Marceline yelled,

"Fine!"

"Alright! eleven miles in fifteen minutes! Still nothing but... Oh well!" Marceline shrugged,

"Let's go, Marcy!" Finn squeezed her shoulder,

"Woo!" Marceline pulled the lever with full force, causing it make everyone in the skii mobile fly back but slowed down straight after. Finn looked down at the mile metre, it read that they were going at just eleven miles an hour. They were going at an average slow speed but that was good for trekking Mount Everest. They didn't want to go too fast.

Twelve minutes later, Finn looked up ahead, they were very close. "We're almost there, guys! Keep it in for a little longer!" he looked back at Simon, SP, Phoebe and Bonnibel. SP sniffled and layed on Bonnibel's shoulder. "I think I'm getting a cold," she whimpered,

"Hang in there," Bonnibel hugged her. Marceline went faster, losing patience of how slow it was. They were now at twenty miles an hour. They did this for a couple of minutes until the skii mobile came to a hault. "Wait... What happened?" Finn looked around, wondering what had stopped the skii mobile,

"Oh no..." Marceline sighed,

"What?"

"We're out of fuel. I'm actually surprised we made it this far, it was behind that shed for a LONG time,"

"Awe man! Now what?" Finn flopped back onto his seat,

"It's alright, we'll just walk. Come on, guys!" Marceline opened up her door and jumped out with out any trouble. SP lazily opened her door and fell out, face first into the snow. Bonnibel gasped and ran to her side, helping her up from the freezing snow. Marceline cackled, looking up to the top of the mountain. They were really close. Simon walked up to Marceline, placing his hand above his eyes so he could see better. He saw a light emmiting object at the top. "There it is! I can see it!" Simon cheered,

"Really?!" Bonnibel quickly stood up, letting go of SP, accidently letting her fall back into the snow. "Woops! Sorry SP!" she helped her back up,

"Ahhh... Never gets old," Marceline grinned,

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finn walked ahead of Marceline and Simon,

"Let's go, Cadets!" Greg walked beside Finn,

"We're waiting for SP apparently," Marceline snickered,

"Ha ha! Very funny!" SP said sarcastically, stumbling around on her feet. Finn looked down at his phone as they made their way closer to the top. It was 3:15pm.

They all made their way to the top, Finn and Simon walked right up to the icy Orb. Simon reached out to it and grabbed it. The ice sizzled in his hands and slowly settled. He pulled it to his chest. Simon grabbed his backpack and placed the Orb into it. They all sighed in relief. Bonnibel pulled out her phone and rung a number. They noticed this. "Who are you calling?" Finn walked up to her,

"A helicopter,"

"You have a helicopter's phone number in your contacts?"

"Yep. You know, just in case," the number kept ringing until it stopped on the third ring. "Hello?... Yeah hi... We would like a helicopter... From Mount Everest to the Nepal Airport... The Tribhuvan International Airport... Yes... Okay great... Thanks," Bonnibel hung up and faced everyone. "He's coming," she smiled,

"When?" Phoebe asked,

"In two hours,"

"Well, let's wait here then," Finn sat down on a rock,

"Umm... Okay," Marceline sat down next to him. Everyone sat down and got something out that would take away the boredom.

Two hours later, Finn looked down at his phone after watching Simon and Bonnibel play cards. It was 5:20pm. He looked back at Bonnibel and Simon, she was winning. He looked over at SP, Marceline and Phoebe, they were all playing Truth or Dare. Finn smiled and went on his phone. "Okay SP, Truth or Dare?" Phoebe asked,

"Uhh... Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Finn,"

"Be happy to,"

"Don't," Marceline chimed in,

"Why?" SP asked,

"You've already done it, I'm pretty sure he's learnt his lesson,"

"Too bad," SP stood up and walked over to Finn, grabbing his face and pushing her's against his. Finn struggled from her grip and she eventually let go. Finn spat on the ground on all fours, SP slapped his butt and turned back to the group. "Done," she smiled triumphantly,

"Your turn," Marceline rolled her eyes,

"Okay, Marceline. Truth or Dare?" SP asked,

"Dare,"

"I dare YOU to kiss Finn,"

"WHAT? No!"

"You have to, it was a dare,"

"She doesn't HAVE to," Phoebe piped up,

"Oh yeah, she does. Go on," SP pointed to Finn,

"No way," Marceline blushed, looking over at Finn who was just getting over his last kiss,

"Come on!"

"No! I choose Truth,"

"You're not allo-!"

"Just let her do it, SP,"

"Fine. Truth or Dare, Marceline?"

"Truth,"

"Do you have a crush on Finn?" as SP asked this, Simon stood up all of a sudden and pointed toward the distance, it was the helicopter. Marceline walked over to Finn to join in on the cheering. "Over here!" Finn yelled, waving his arms,

"This way!" Simon joined in,

"Yo!" Greg yelled,

"Yay!" Phoebe walked over to them,

"Woo!" Bonnibel stood up and waved her arms,

"Over here, ya donk!" Marceline waved her arms in every direction, SP walked over to them but didn't join in. The helicopter came closer and closer.

The helicopter landed right in front of them, causing their hair to whip almost everywhere, especially the girls. As the helicopter's propellors settled, a man walked out. He was an old man, who seemed like a nice guy, he had old pilot clothes on and goggles, even though he was flying a helicopter. "Hello Lady's and Gents," he greeted, he had an English accent,

"Hello," Bonnibel walked up to him,

"Was it you who called?"

"Yes,"

"May I ask why on earth a group of good looking people like you are doing on Mount Everest?" he asked,

"It's a long story,"

"I love long stories,"

"We kinda don't have time. Can you fly us to the airport now please?"

"Can I make you a deal?"

"Uh sure,"

"If I come along with you on this adventure, can you tell me the full story? I won't charge you a thing and we can use my helicopter,"

"That would be great actually,"

"Seriously? You would do that?" Simon walked over to him,

"Of course, I'll do anything to help out a group just like yourselves,"

"Deal!" Simon shook his hand,

"What's your name?" Finn asked,

"You can call me Bill," he smiled,

"Heh. You sound familiar... Oh crap," Marceline face palmed,

"What's wrong?" Bonnibel asked,

"WE LEFT BILL BEHIND IN HAWAII!" she exclaimed,

"OH YEAH!" Phoebe sighed,

"It's okay, guys! He would of figured out by now that he was supposed to go home," Finn laughed, everyone settled down.

Finn, Simon, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe, SP and Greg all climbed into the helicopter. Everyone squished in and put on headphones while Bill put all their luggage into the back of the helicopter. Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel sat in the row facing the front while Simon, Phoebe, SP and Greg sat in the row that faced them while also facing the back, sitting in that order. They all put on headphones so they could talk to each other. "How long will it take to get to Melanesia?" Phoebe asked Bill,

"First, we need to get to the Airport Lodge in Papua New Guinnea which isn't far away from Melanesia. To get from the Tribhuvan International Airport to the Airport Lodge will take a whole twenty four hours and then from the Airport Lodge to Melanesia will only take a couple of hours," he clarified,

"Oh okay,"

"How long will it take to get from here to the Tribhuvan Airport?" SP asked,

"An hour,"

"Okay, so all up it will take... Twenty seven hours," Simon concluded,

"Yep,"

"May as well get comfortable," Marceline yawned and stretched,

"Yeah, I'm bushed," Finn yawned,

"Someone has to tell me the story," Bill piped up,

"Oh right," Finn sat up, getting ready to tell Bill what had happened so far. The helicopter started up, ready to make it's way to Melanesia.


	15. A Long Trip

After explaining the story, they all waited for a response from the old man. It had been twenty minutes since lift off and he was still speechless. They all stared at each other, wondering if he had forgotten or something. He finally spoke up. "You chaps are in one hell of a mission," he laughed, everyone took a sigh of relief,

"We thought you'd never answer," Phoebe laughed,

"So, you kids are only doing this because your friend over there said so?" Bill raised an eyebrow,

"That's pretty much it," Marceline eyed Finn,

"We don't really enjoy this world anymore, it's messed up. We kinda wanna get out of it. That's why we're trusting Finn to get us out," Bonnibel smiled,

"Do you have proof that he's not lying? An Orb for example? You did say something about orbs in the story. Have you got any yet?"

"Yeah," Phoebe pulled her fire Orb out,

"Here's another," Simon pulled the ice Orb out,

"Well, that's enough proof for me," Bill glanced at the Orbs,

"We need to find two more," Finn told him,

"Which ones?"

"Candy and slime," Finn said,

"We're getting candy next," Bonnibel spoke up,

"That's why we're headed to Melanesia, huh? To go to the sugar cane forest and go to the source of sugar. A.K.A candy,"

"You know your way around," Simon smiled,

"I own a helicopter. What else am I gonna do other than explore the world?"

"True," Greg nodded,

"Who's candy? I mean- Who's going to be holding the candy Orb?" Bill asked,

"Me," Bonnibel placed her hand in the air as if she was in school,

"Why you?"

"Cause she's sweet," Marceline smirkered, staring out the window. Bonnibel laughed and blushed,

"Plus, I love candy," Bonnibel pointed out,

"Don't we all?" Finn asked rhetorically,

"Also true," Greg chimed on once more, everyone looked over at him. He quickly turned to the window,

"How much longer until we make it to Melanesia?" Simon asked,

"A long time,"

"How long is a long time?" Finn asked,

"Twenty six and a half hours," Bill clarified,

"UGH!" SP finally joined into the conversation,

"We're all tired too, SP," Marceline glared at her and rolled her eyes,

"It's so long though!"

"Did you get over your cold yet?" Bonnibel asked her,

"I'm nearly over it," SP sneezed,

"It's okay, you can do it," Phoebe wrapped her arm around her,

"I hope so," she sniffled,

"Where are we now?" Greg piped up,

"Half way to the Tribhuvan Airport,"

"Okay... That's not bad, we're just gonna have to get comfortable and take naps to pass the time," Bonnibel smiled through the mental pain,

"Especially you, SP. You need lots of sleep," Simon looked over at her,

"Psh yeah! You kept falling over," Marceline snickered,

"Shut up!" SP coughed,

"Be quiet, Marceline. You wouldn't like it if you were sick either," Bonnibel glared at her,

"Whatever. It was funny," Marceline fist bumped Finn.

After an hour, Bill spoke up. "So, what are your names? Forgive me if I forgot them. I've got an old mind," Bill asked them,

"I'm pretty sure we didn't tell you," Finn said,

"Okay, me first. I'm Simon Petrikov,"

"My name is Finn Mertens,"

"Marceline Abadeer,"

"Bonnibel Bubblegum,"

"Phoebe Flame,"

"Stacy Pauler,"

"And I'm Greg Walsh," he finished up,

"Well, I'm Bill Clark. Nice to meet you all," he smiled,

"Thanks, how much longer now?" Bonnibel asked,

"Twenty five and a half,"

"What time is it?" Marceline asked,

"6:00pm," Finn answered looking at his phone,

"So. Long," SP slouched,

"You kids seriously need to stop asking me every hour. You have phones don't you?"

"Yeah but we can't check them every so often. They'll die. I've already used half my battery since the last time I charged it. And that was on the way to Mount Everest!" Finn exclaimed,

"Same here. Mine's on sixty five percent!" Marceline complained,

"You kids and your phones... We didn't have phones back in my day!" Bill told them,

"I've heard that too many times by old dudes," SP sighed,

"Don't give me attitude, Stacy Pauler," Bill glared at her through his review mirror,

"Ugh whatever. I'm gonna take a nap," SP stretched,

"Lay on my lap if you want," Phoebe suggested,

"Thanks Phoebs," SP yawned and layed down on her lap, slowly falling asleep


	16. A Friend to Talk to

Finn slowly opened his eyes, it was night time. He picked up his phone and checked the time. It was 3:45am. He yawned as quiety as possible and looked at everyone. He only just noticed that Marceline was leaning on his shoulder. He smiled. Finn looked over at SP who was still laying on Phoebe's lap. Greg was leaning against the window, Phoebe was lying on Simon's shoulder and Simon had his head resting on Phoebe's. Bonnibel was also leaning against the window, her face looked squashed. Finn giggled. He carefully moved Marceline's head off his shoulder and placed it on the back of her seat. She yawned in her sleep and smiled. Finn looked over at the pilot seat and saw that Bill was still awake. He had to be anyway, otherwise the helicopter would have crashed. He walked over to him. "Hey Bill, you alright?" Finn asked, wondering how tired he was,

"Oh, hi Finn. Yeah I'm alright. Just a bit tired," he yawned,

"Do you want coffee?" Finn asked concerned,

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? You look like you need it," Finn said, noticing the bags under his eyes,

"Well alright. Only a quick one," Bill smiled at him,

"Cool," Finn smiled and walked over to Simon, he saw his backpack under his chair. He carefully reached under and opened it up. He saw a flask. He opened it up and smelt it. Coffee. Finn walked back over to Bill and handed him the flask. "Don't go crashing down on us now," Finn lightly hit his arm and flashed him a smile.

Finn woke up again, he looked outside. It was finally day light. He checked his phone and saw that it was 7:00am. Seventeen hours and forty five minutes to go. "Uh... Guys?" SP looked at them all,

"What's wrong?" Finn asked,

"I need to- Uh... Use the ladies bathroom," she smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah... Me too," Bonnibel agreed,

"Same here," Marceline raised her hand,

"Diddo," Phoebe laughed,

"Me too," Finn looked around the helicopter,

"How are we gonna pee without disturbing the times?" Bonnibel asked,

"There's a bucket," Bill piped up,

"A what now?" SP stared at him,

"A bucket. Where is it?" Greg asked,

"Over there," Bill pointed to a bucket in the corner,

"I think all of us need to go," Simon laughed,

"Me too, folks," Bill joined in,

"Great! We all need to pee... Fantastic," SP said sarcastically,

"Who's first?" Marceline asked,

"Ladies first!" SP jolted up,

"Fine," Finn sighed,

"Pee pee time!" SP grabbed the bucket at full speed. Everyone stared at her. "Umm... Turn around," SP made a circular motion with her hand, causing everyone to look away. After a quick minute, she finished. One after the other, they all finished their business. "Phew! Glad that's over with. I've been holding that in for a long time," Marceline grinned,

"Ew!" Bonnibel scoffed. It was now 7:30am.

After a few hours, Finn sat in his seat and stared out the window. Marceline was listening to her music, Phoebe was drawing, SP was playing with her nails, Simon was planning out what to do in Melanesia, Greg was sleeping, Bill was still flying the helicopter and Bonnibel was doing homework. "Why are you doing your homework?" Marceline asked her,

"We may be on a helicopter on our way to Melanesia to find a candy Orb in a sugar cane forest that may or may not be there because a dream owl told Finn to, doesn't mean I can't be smart and logical," Bonnibel responded,

"Why homework though? You know this could CHANGE our lives, right? We'll be living in another world that was supposed to be here... But never came,"

"I get that but my future self could be super smart so I should at least play the part,"

"I bet she's a REAL nerd," Marceline snorted,

"Ha ha... Very funny," Bonnibel rolled her eyes and continued,

"This is so weird..." Finn whispered,

"What makes you say that?" Marceline asked sarcastically,

"I mean like what BB said... We're on our way to a completely new country that none of us have visited to find an Orb that might not be there to save the world from it's messed up quality's,"

"It is pretty risky AND shady,"

"Plus, if we go back and the whole thing was lie. Then, Simon could go to jail for basically kidnapping us,"

"How is it a lie? Did you SEE the Orbs we found?"

"That is true,"

"The only thing I'm worried about is the nuclear waste part,"

"What about it?"

"How are we gonna find nuclear waste? And if we do find it, how are we gonna get it? It's gonna be surrounded by the FBI or some crazy jazz,"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it,"

"Hmph..." Marceline sat back in her chair and thought about the journey ahead of them. Fifteen hours and fifteen minutes until Melanesia.

Finn couldn't sleep that night, everyone was asleep and he was far from tired. He unlocked his phone and checked the time. 10:45pm. He stared out the window. It was the start of a new week and they had only one week left. His phone buzzed. He checked the message, it was from Jake. 'Hey buddy, everything okay? I'm missing my little bro,' he sent. 'I'm okay, I'm missing my bro too. How's Lady?' he replied. 'She's awesome, she misses you a lot. We've got news... She's preggers!' Jake sent back to him, Finn gasped. 'Really?! That's amazing! I can't wait to meet them!' Finn was excited but was upset. He knew that he wasn't going to see them as normal people. He was going to see them as completely different people that weren't supposed to look like they were meant to, maybe even creatures. His phone buzzed again. 'Thanks man! You'll have little neices or nephews running around!' he sent. 'That sounds great! See you in a week,' Finn sighed. 'Hopefully sooner,' Jake sent. Three hours until Melanesia.

It was 11:30pm and Finn was still awake. He knew he was going to be exhausted when they land. He looked over at Bill, who was still awake and looked exhausted. Finn felt bad for him. He had to fly a helicopter for twenty seven hours for a group of people he didn't know for free. What a stretch. Finn stood up and refilled his empty flask and gave it back to him. "Thanks Finn," Bill thanked him,

"You're welcome, Bill. Don't crash," he reminded him,

"I'll try my best," he told him sarcastically. Finn giggled as he walked back to his seat. He checked his phone, it was at twenty percent. He had to wait until Melanesia until he could charge it. If they had anything to charge it with. He leaned back into his chair and looked out the window. "Can't sleep, huh?" a familiar voice asked,

"Phoebe?" Finn looked over at her,

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about home,"

"I'm sorry about before,"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, Marceline twitched at the sound of their voices. She slowy woke up,

"When you yelled at me a few days ago. I shouldn't have gotten between you and your love life when I was the one who ended ours. I'm sorry,"

"It's oka-"

"It's not. I was trying to get in between you and Marceline... I shouldn't have. You had every right to get mad at me. I guess I was just upset to not have a boyfriend anymore when I broke up with Bruce. That was dumb,"

"No no. It's really okay, I was just in a really weird mood that day and I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that,"

"You should have. I needed the reality check. I was losing it,"

"I get it, you're seriously forgiven though. You don't need to keep apologizing," Finn chuckled,

"Thanks Finn for understanding. Friends?" she held out a hand,

"Friends," Finn smiled and shook her hand. Marceline finally introduced herself to waking up and stretched. "Mornin' guys. Or should I say good night cause it's like nearly twelve. What are you doing?" Marceline interrupted, pretending she didn't hear what they were talking about,

"Sorry, we couldn't sleep," Finn blushed,

"Yeah, sorry. Did we wake you?" Phoebe asked,

"Just a little," Marceline lied,

"That's good," Finn smiled,

"What time is it?" she asked,

"I'll check," Finn said as he looked down at his phone, he clicked the button. "12:00am," he announced,

"How much longer?" Pheobe asked,

"Uhhh... An hour and forty five minutes," Finn told them,

"Good! I nearly died throught that flight," Marceline flopped down back on her chair,

"Heh, yeah. My back is dead," Pheobe complained,

"Same here, it's stiff as a brick," Finn cracked his back and sat back down next to Marceline. An hour and forty five minutes to go.

After the hour and forty five minutes, the helicopter landed in Melanesia. "Wow... Talk about good timing," Bonnibel scoffed as she looked outside,

"Tell me about it," SP laughed,

"You feeling better?" she asked,

"Much better," SP smiled,

"That's good," Bonnibel gave her a warm smile back,

"Okay, it's 1:45am. Obviously no one is gonna be awake or are gonna be up and doing things so we just need to sleep here until morning,"

"Ugh... Fine," Finn sighed, not wanting to stay in for much longer,

"Come on, it's okay. It's only around seven hours to sleep. We need it," Bonnibel said,

"I'm pretty sure we had enough time to sleep," Marceline rolled her eyes,

"Just another seven hours," Bonnibel crossed her arms,

"Fine... Night everyone!" Marceline rolled over and tried to get comfortable,

"Goodnight," they all replied back.


	17. Splash

Seven hours and fifteen minutes later, everyone woke up one by one and got up. They all walked out the helicopter and got their luggage out from the back. "Okay kids, you all have fun while Greg and I organize the rest of the trip," Simon was about to walk off,

"Wait!... Where do we go?" Finn asked,

"The beach. There's plenty of bars and massage places there. Just pretend it's like a spa in Bali," Simon smiled at them,

"Sounds good to me," SP grinned,

"SP, we should go to a massage place while Marceline, Finn and Phoebe do other stuff," Bonnibel suggested,

"Cool," SP and Bonnibel were about to head off,

"Wait a minute, what makes you think that I wanna go with them?" Phoebe asked,

"Yeah, what makes you think I wanna go with Finn?" Marceline teased,

"Shut up!" Finn lightly punched her shoulder,

"Just kidding, dude!" Marceline snorted,

"You can come if you want, Phoebs," Bonnibel gestured to them,

"You obviously don't want me to," Phoebe pouted and crossed her arms,

"Come on! We do," SP shook her luggage impatiently,

"Okay," Phoebe grabbed her stuff and walked off with Bonnibel and Marceline, Simon was just about to walk off with Greg but was stopped by Bill. "Should I go or..." Bill looked down disappointedly,

"Aren't you coming?" Simon asked with a smile,

"I'm coming too?" Bill asked hopefully,

"Weren't you?... Come on!" Simon waved him over,

"Great! I'll just lock up the helicopter and leave it here," Bill grabbed his backpack from inside and locked it up,

"So, you're gonna hang with us now?" Finn asked with a grin,

"Sure, you never know when you need a guy with a helicopter," Bill smiled,

"The group just keeps getting bigger and bigger," Greg sighed as they walked off. Finn and Marceline were the only one's that were left. "So... Beach?" Finn shrugged,

"Sure, let's get changed," Marceline smiled as they walked off, trying to find somewhere to get changed and hang out. It was 9:15am.

Finn and Marceline walked into a large amount of palm trees near the beach where no one could see them from the outside. They dragged their luggage in and placed them under a tree. Finn unzipped his bag and pulled out his swimming shorts, Marceline did the same thing but took out her bikini. They both hid behind a tree each and quickly got changed. Marceline took out her sunscreen from her toileteries bag, applied it and gave some to Finn. She pulled out her towel along with Finn. They grabbed their luggage by the handle and made their way to the beach.

They ran onto the beach and dropped their things by a vacant umbrella, Finn placed down a towel but was splashed by Marceline with sand in the process. He looked up at her, noticing she was already on her way down to the water. "Hey! Come back here!" Finn laughed and ran off with her. Marceline dived into the ocean laughing,

"Come on, wimp!" she teased, splashing water in his face,

"You're in for it!" Finn jumped into the ocean after her. As she tried to swim away, Finn tried to grab her arm but failed. She swam away as fast as she could. "Awe, come on! You gotta try better than that!" Marceline laughed,

"Get over here!" Finn pulled his legs through the water and quickly tackled her in the water,

"AH-!" Marceline was dragged by Finn,

"Got ya!" Finn pulled her towards him,

"Okay okay! You got me!" Marceline laughed, letting Finn pull her,

"That's right, cause I'm the best," Finn grinned as he pulled her up to his face,

"Uh huh... Sure you are," Marceline giggled, she had her dark black hair all over her face,

"Pft! You look so dumb," Finn moved her hair out from her face,

"Thanks..." Marceline and Finn stared into each other's eyes for a single moment. To them, it felt like that moment was spread into an eternity. They leaned in,

"GUYS! GUYS!... Uhh... Sorry for interrupting your little splash in the water but... We just found out where the candy cane forest is!" Bonnibel alarmed them,

"Really?!" Finn accidently dropped Marceline back in the water,

"AH-!"

"Oops! Sorry..." Finn helped her up,

"Get ready you two," Bonnibel gave them a smirk and ran away, leaving them to get changed.

After fifteen minutes, Finn and Marceline finished getting changed. Finn checked the time. It was 9:50am. His phone was at ten percent. He sighed. "I guess I can live with out a phone until I find an outlet," Finn whispered under his breath,

"You okay?" Marceline asked as she dried her hair,

"Yeah, I'm good. I just need to find an outlet,"

"Psh, yeah. I don't think you're gonna find an outlet out here," Marceline laughed as she shoved her towel back into her bag,

"Thought so... I guess I'll have to live with out a phone until then,"

"Yeah... Mine's at five percent... Yay," she said sarcastically,

"Let's go," Finn pointed to where the helicopter was near the beach. They walked for a little bit and made their way to the helicopter where every one else was waiting for them,

"Okay kids. We're obviously not going to take the helicopter just yet because we haven't got the candy Orb. Sooo... Let's go find that sugar cane forest," Simon lead them as they ventured to find the third element Orb.


	18. Candy Element

After two hours of asking for directions, asking for drinks and food, getting lost multiple times and not finding the actual sugar can forest, they finally made it. "Okay, it's nearly 12:00pm. I am ninety nine percent sure that this is the right one," Simon sighed,

"It better be. If it isn't... Oh, boy," SP glared at the forest,

"You're telling me! I'm starving my brains out!" Marceline leaned on Finn's shoulder,

"You had a burger like two minutes ago," Bonnibel stared back at Marceline,

"TEN minutes ago... Get it right, Bonnie. How are you even on this exibition if you don't even know the difference between time... Sheesh!" Marceline joked,

"Come on, guys. No time to lose," Finn laughed at Marceline's witty remark and followed Simon into the forest soon after.

As they walked, large green stalks surrounded them. "This is taking forever!" SP complained,

"It's only been thirty minutes," Finn glared at her,

"It feels like it's taking all day!"

"Well, it isn't... Shut up," Marceline rolled her eyes as they all continued to walk,

"All I'm saying is that it shouldn't take this long to find something in a sugar cane forest," SP crossed her arms,

"Unless it's a magical Orb that was sent by a prophecy owl in my dreams," Finn looked back at her,

"Ugh... Still," SP pouted. They walked further and further, only seeing stalks around them. Bonnibel sighed. "What's up?" Phoebe looked at her,

"Oh, nothing," Bonnibel shoved her hands in her pockets and looked to the ground, watching her feet as she walked,

"Something is obviously up," Marceline looked around, trying to look for the Orb,

"It's really nothing, I'm just tired," Bonnibel yawned, covering her mouth as she did,

"Not much longer. After this, you can sleep in the helicopter for as long as you want... Well, depends on how long the ride is," Finn smiled at her,

"Heh. Thanks," Bonnibel smiled back.

They continued to walk for another hour, still finding nothing. "Are you sure it's even in this forest?" Marceline yawned, asking Simon,

"I wasn't the one who told you. It was Bonnibel,"

"Well?" Marceline looked at her,

"I'm sure of it. It did say it was the largest candy cane forest," Bonnibel replied,

"It better be... Or I'm gonna kick your butt," Marceline growled,

"It should be," Phoebe moved a large group of sugarcanes and looked behind them,

"I bet it is. Don't worry," Finn wrapped his arm around Bonnibel's shoulder and gave her a side hug,

"I'm like ninety percent sure," Bonnibel blushed,

"What about the other ten percent?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow,

"Heh... Umm," Bonnibel went red,

"Uhhh... Guys? You gotta see this," Marceline looked back at them and mumbled as she pulled back a curtain of stalks,

"Why?... What is it?" Finn asked cautiously as he made his way over. The seven of them made their way over to Marceline. They all looked to where Marceline was pointing and all their jaws dropped. A light emmited from behind a group of trees about five metres away from where they were standing. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Greg pushed them out the way and leaped over the bent stalks,

"Wait for me!" Marceline laughed and followed,

"Hey!" Finn ran after her,

"Come on, guys! My heels aren't that fast!" SP shouted,

"You shouldn't have worn heels then!" Bonnibel chased after them,

"That is true!" Phoebe laughed and followed,

"Kids!" Simon chased them,

"Wait for the English man over here!" Bill ran after them. They all caught up with one another and stopped right in front of the trees. "Are you guys ready?" Finn looked at them all,

"Heck yes!" Marceline jumped up and down,

"Of course!" Bonnibel grinned,

"It better not be a shiny toilet or something," SP rolled her eyes,

"Let's go!" Phoebe shook his arm,

"Okay okay! Come on," Finn went around the trees as everyone followed him behind them. They all grinned at the same time as they saw the shining Orb infront of them. "Awesome sauce!" Marceline jumped,

"You did NOT just say that," Bonnibel smirked at her,

"I just did!" Marceline grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him toward the Orb,

"Okay, I'm coming!" Finn laughed as he was pulled across a grass field,

"Wait up!" Bonnibel ran after them as everyone else followed after. They all stopped infront of it and stared at the glowing Orb infront of them. "Well, you're up BB," Marceline gestured at the Orb for Bonnibel to pick up. Bonnibel walked up closer to it and reached her arms out, grabbing it. "It's cold," Bonnibel smiled,

"At least it's not hot," Phoebe pointed out,

"Or freezing," Simon added,

"I guess," Bonnibel held the Orb in her arms and smiled. "Let's go, Mochachos!" Marceline grinned at the rest of the group.

Two hours later, Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe, SP, Simon, Greg and Bill made their way back to the helicopter. They placed all their luggage back into the helicopter. "You know, I was actually expecting to stay longer," Finn said as he threw his bag in the back,

"Me too, like, why did we bring our luggage if we were only gonna stay for only a few hours?" Marceline grunted as she lifted hers in the back,

"We're on a tight schedule. It's Monday, we have another week and we have to find an Orb and find nuclear waste to mix the Orbs with," Simon told them,

"True but... Does it have to be two weeks?" Phoebe asked,

"What do you mean?" Bonnibel asked,

"I mean... It's not like we're going back, we can go longer than two weeks if we really needed to... It's not like it's urgent," Phoebe pointed out,

"But our parents will get worried," SP told her,

"You can talk! SOME of us don't even HAVE parents," Marceline looked to the ground, Phoebe, Finn, Marceline and Bonnibel went quiet,

"Yeah... Anyway, that doesn't matter when we're about to save the world," Phoebe folded her arms,

"That is true," Finn agreed,

"But do you really wanna spend more than two weeks doing this?" Marceline raised an eyebrow,

"I'm just saying that we can take our time instead of rushing,"

"But we wanna do this as soon as possible instead of living here for much longer," Simon said,

"Let's just agree to the two weeks, okay?" Finn settled it. He was about to look at his phone but realised it died. "Ugh! Does anyone know what the time is?" Finn asked,

"My phone died a while ago," Marceline sighed,

"Mine's at, like, five percent and I don't wanna use it up," SP said,

"Same here," Bonnibel shrugged,

"Me too," Phoebe piped up,

"Ugh... What about you Simon? Time?" Finn sighed,

"It's... 3:35pm," Simon looked at his watch,

"Thanks... Well, let's go. Where to next?" Finn asked,

"Next, we're going to Louisiana. But we need to stop at Kuala Lumpur first and then go to Lousiana," Simon told them,

"Okay, how long will that take?" Finn asked,

"All up... It will take forty three hours and nine minutes plus the extra hour at each three airports," Simon said bluntly,

"WHAT?!" SP moaned,

"What were you expecting?" Finn asked,

"I don't know," SP hung her head,

"I bought a lot of food from a mini bar near the beach so we have plenty to snack on," Simon smiled,

"Okay guys, let's go," Finn sighed and hopped into the helicopter, followed by everyone else. They got ready for the next trip. It was 3:40pm.


	19. Messy Fight

They were halfway through the trip and had twenty two hours and three and a half minutes left. Everyone was bored out of their brains by this point. Bonnibel had brought a book, Finn brought his gameboy, SP brought make up and a kit, Marceline brought a ukelele and Phoebe brought a book too. By this point, everyone had finished what they were doing with what they took on the trip. Finn even finished the whole game on his gameboy: BMO. The five teenagers stared blankly at the helicopter walls as Simon, Greg and Bill talked. "So... Anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?" SP finally said,

"Sure... Why not?" Bonnibel said bluntly,

"Not like we have anything better to do," Marceline added,

"Geez... You guys seem happy," SP scoffed,

"What do you expect? This is taking so long!" Phoebe huffed,

"Let's just play," Finn sighed,

"Okay, who first?" SP sat up straight, excited for juicy gossip,

"I'll go," Finn sighed after no one volunteered,

"Shoot,"

"Hmmm... Marceline! Truth or dare?" Finn turned to her,

"Umm... Truth," she decided,

"If you had any super power, what would it be and why?" Finn asked,

"Ugh," SP rolled her eyes,

"Good question. Um... I would choose... Flying,"

"Why?"

"So I can be free. Be able to fly away whenever I wanted. Feel the wind flutter through my hair. Lost in complete peace," Marceline zoned out,

"Heh..." Finn stared at her,

"Okay! Marceline, you're up!" SP interrupted before it went weird,

"Oh... Right. Uh... Bonnie! Truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth," she responded,

"If you could kiss anyone in the world, who would it be?" she asked,

"Uh. Probably... Braco? Have you guys met him?"

"No. Who's he?" Marceline raised an eyebrow,

"He's this really cute guy in my Science class. He's always really flirty with me. I think he's cute," Bonnibel blushed,

"Alright, well that was a waste of a question! You're up," Marceline rolled her eyes,

"Hmph!... Phoebe, truth or dare?" Bonnibel glared at Marceline and turned to Phoebe,

"Dare,"

"I dare you to... Rip this book in half!" Bonnibel held a book infront of her,

"Lame!" SP yelled,

"What?" Bonnibel glanced at her,

"That's so boring! Do something fun like..." SP thought,

"Set it on fire?" Phoebe suggested,

"Yeah! That!" SP agreed,

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bonnibel asked,

"Who cares? Do it!" SP convinced her,

"Alright fine," Phoebe grabbed her purse and pulled out matches,

"You carry matches around with you?" Marceline laughed,

"Yeah, you know? Just in case," Phoebe striked a match and grabbed the notebook from Bonnibel's hand. She placed the engulfed match under the book and they all watched it light up. Phoebe accidently dropped the book after it burnt her finger. "Ouch!" she quickly grabbed her hand and cradled it,

"Ah!" Finn stood up and stomped on the burning book. It stopped,

"What are you kids doing?!" Simon interrupted them,

"Sorry, Simon. Won't happen again," Bonnibel pouted,

"Better not. Clean this mess up," Simon sat back down and continued his conversation with Greg and Bill,

"Sorry, guys," Phoebe blushed,

"You okay?" Finn stood up and made his way over to Phoebe,

"I'm okay, just a little burn," she replied,

"No it's not. Here," Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out a bandage. He wrapped it around her hand,

"Thanks,"

"Is that better?" he asked,

"Much," Phoebe smiled and stared at him,

"Anyway!" Finn and Marceline said at the same time, trying to change the subject. Finn stood up and went back to his seat next to Marceline. "Hey Simon! What's the time?" Finn asked,

"It's... 2:00pm," he responded,

"Thanks! How much longer?"

"Twenty one hours and... Forty six minutes!" he answered,

"Okay... Thanks!... I guess," Finn slumped in his chair,

"Wanna talk?" Marceline asked, smiling at him,

"Sure," Finn smiled back.

Another twenty one minutes and forty five minutes passed. They stopped at three different airports for breaks through the whole journey and they were all still exhausted. "Simon?.." Finn groaned,

"Yes?" he answered back,

"How much longer?" he asked,

"We're above it," Simon raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone heads snapped up and they all quickly stood up and stared out the windows. They looked below them and saw Louisiana. They were right above the swamp area. "That looks dirty," SP cringed,

"Ugh! What were you expecting?! A palace?!" Marceline rolled her eyes,

"That would have been nice," SP shrugged,

"Get ready, children. We're landing soon," Bill told them. As soon as he said this, Finn, Marceline, Bonnibel, Phoebe, SP, Simon and Greg sat down. Bill slowly landed the helicopter onto a hill, overlooking the Atchafalaya Basin. The wind coming from the helicopter blades whipped the trees branches in all different direction, slowly calming down as he stopped the engine. Simon hopped out of the helicopter, landing on muddy grass. Finn jumped out straight after, followed by Marceline, Bonnibel and Phoebe. SP lingered behind. "Ew! Can someone help me down?!" SP whined,

"Ugh, fine!" Marceline held a hand out for SP, she went out to grab it but missed as Marceline pulled her hand back in. "Oops!" Marceline grinned,

"Grr!" SP glared at her,

"Here," Bonnibel grunted and helped SP up,

"My clothes!" SP noticed the mud all over her blouse and skirt,

"It was gonna get dirty eventually," Marceline shrugged, still trying to look innocent,

"WHY YOU-!" SP jumped at Marceline, surprisingly not missing,

"ARGH!" they both rolled down the hill, landing in a small pool of mud,

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" SP tackled Marceline into the mud,

"GET OFF OF ME!" Marceline pushed her into the mud, SP not being able to move,

"Marceline, stop!" Bonnibel carefully ran down the hill after the two fighting girls,

"Wait up!" Finn followed after,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES, YOU DONK!" SP yelled,

"NOT MY FAULT THEY WERE ALREADY UGLY!" Marceline shouted back,

"Guys guys! Calm down!" Finn slid down the hill and grabbed Marceline in the process, ripping her tallons from SP's blouse,

"COME BACK HE-!" before SP could jump back at Marceline, Bonnibel pulled her back,

"Calm down, you two," Bonnibel sighed. They were both covered in mud and scratched up. Finn and Bonnibel took them back up the hill. "Are you two done?" Simon scowled, they didn't respond, they only glared at each other. "Now get dressed into appropriate clothing and we'll go!" Simon told them impatiently.


	20. Slime Element

Finn helped Marceline get patched up while Bonnibel and Phoebe helped SP after they got dressed. He placed a bandaid on her leg, disposing of the wrapper it came in as she sat on the side of the helicopter. "There! All done," Finn sighed happily. Marceline stared down at the ground sadly, Finn noticed. "Hey... You okay?" he looked up at her,

"Yeah... I'm okay," she moped,

"Something's telling me it's not," Finn smiled,

"Ahh... It's nothing really, just stupid memories. That's all,"

"About what?"

"... My mom... That's all,"

"Oh... Sorry," Finn blushed,

"No no... it's okay," she continued to look down at the ground,

"Come on, let's go," Finn held a hand out to her as he stood up,

"Heh," Marceline smiled as she grabbed it, following him to the rest of the group,

"Alright! Now that that cat fight is OVER, we can continue," Greg told the rest of the group. "Any objections?... No?... Alrighty! Let's go!" Simon lead them into the swamp, searching for the last Orb.

They walked for about an hour and still hadn't found anything yet. Finn and Marceline worked together while Bonnibel walked with Phoebe and SP and Simon walked with Bill and Greg. Finn and Marceline talked about the future and the world's current state. "Did you hear the news a few weeks back?" Finn asked,

"Which one?" Marceline asked as she picked up a rock,

"The one that was talking about earthquakes in South Korea?"

"Oh yeah, that one. It also said there were floods in Australia,"

"Is that even possible to have floods in Australia? I mean, it's Australia anyway,"

"I don't know. Never been," Marceline skipped the rock across a shallow part of water,

"It's kinda scary," Finn forrowed his eyebrows,

"No crud," Marceline laughed,

"No, seriously. Everything's falling apart,"

"I bet if the Land of Ooo came, none of this stuff would have happened,"

"What do you mean?"

"All the natural disasters. If the Land of Ooo came, none of it would be happening. It would, like, change the timeline. Change one thing and it effects the future,"

"You mean, like, the movies?"

"Yeah," Marceline jumped on a log and balanced on it as she walked,

"What do you think we'll be like when we change the world's fate?" Finn held his hand out so he could help her balance,

"What?" she grabbed his hand and continued to walk,

"I mean when we go to the Land of Ooo. What would we be like?"

"We'd be the same but... Probably mutated in someway I guess,"

"How?"

"The Mushroom War. You mentioned it before. It dropped nuclear bombs that mutated nearly everyone,"

"Do you think we'll be mutated though?"

"Most likely,"

"That kinda sucks,"

"Nah, not really. If you think about, we might gain special powers and abilities. We might even be able to fly! Man, imagine what that would be like!" Marceline grabbed onto a tree trunk and climbed up to the branches and walked along them,

"Heh,"

"We could fly anywhere! We might even get other awesome powers like telekinesis or... Invisibility! How cool would that be? Scaring as many people as you wanted!"

"That would be pretty awesome,"

"Exactly. You just have to look at the bright side of it, not the dark," Marceline stopped and looked down at him,

"I guess," Finn stopped and looked up at her,

"Finn,"

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" Marceline jumped down from a high branch and fell toward Finn,

"Ah!" Finn caught her in an instant,

"Thanks!" Marceline hopped out of his arms and continued to walk with him,

"Stop messing around! Are you even looking?" Greg yelled at them from infront of them,

"Shut up, Greg!" Marceline scowled,

"Catch up already!" he continued to walk with the rest of the group,

"Psh... Nerd," Marceline glared,

"Simon! Time!" Finn called to him,

"11:40am!" he yelled back,

"Thanks!... Wait, it's Wednesday, isn't it?" Finn asked Marceline,

"Yep,"

"Crud,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Wednesday,"

"And?"

"It's half way through the week! We only have..." Finn tried counting the days,

"Five days including today," she finished his problem for him,

"Exactly!"

"Dude, calm it. All we have to do is find an Orb in this swamp, which we're pretty close to by now and nuclear waste. No biggey," she shrugged,

"Why are you being so level-headed about this?"

"Cause I should be, you shouldn't be stressin',"

"Hmph," Finn looked to the ground and watched his feet go one after the other, causing foot prints in the soggy mud. He looked around at the scenery, it was pretty beautiful for what the place was. He looked over at Marceline who was too distracted with watching the birds chirp in the trees. She looked really pretty. The reflection of the sun was shining in her eyes and made them sparkle somehow. She looked at him. "What?" she laughed,

"N-Nothing," he stuttered,

"Psh!" Marceline giggled, but she seemed distracted by the river up ahead. She stared at it as if something was wrong. "What is that?" Marceline ran up ahead, cruising past the rest of the group,

"Marcy, wait up!" Finn chased after her. He caught up to her and saw what she was staring at, there was a glinter in the river, but it was too far to reach. A tree branch was wedged into the ground and across the river but you wouldn't be able to go around it. The river's current was going quicker. "Do you think that's the Orb?" Marceline looked back at Finn,

"It looks like it," Finn shrugged,

"Cool," Marceline climbed onto the branch and made her way across the river,

"Marceline! What are you doing?!" Finn shouted,

"Getting the Orb!" she yelled back,

"We don't even know that! Come back over here before you kill yourself!" Finn held out his hand for her to reach,

"I'll be fine! Just trust me!" Marceline gave him a reassuring look,

"Uh- Alright, just be careful!" Finn warned her,

"Stop worrying!" Marceline shuffled across the branch, it was getting thinner and thinner the closer she got to the Orb,

"What is she doing?!" Bonnibel and the rest of the group ran over,

"We found the Orb, she just has to grab it!" Finn yelled over the sound of the current, it was going faster and faster,

"She's going to get herself killed!" Simon yelled,

"It's okay! She's got this!" Finn turned back to Marceline and watched her. She was close enough to the orb that she could grab it. She reached out to it. She felt the coldness emmiting from it. She swiped at it. Nothing. "What the-?... Oh crud!" Marceline shouted,

"What is it?!" FInn asked,

"I can't grab it! Only SP can!"

"HA! Funny! No way!" SP refused,

"SP! You have to!" Marceline yelled at her,

"How can I trust you?!"

"Please, SP!" Marceline reached out for her hand,

"I can't reach that far!"

"I'll help!" Finn grabbed her hand,

"Ugh! Fine!" SP let Finn place her on the shaky branch,

"Come on!" Marceline reached out for her hand,

"I'm coming!" SP quickly grabbed onto her hand and latched onto her like there was no tomorrow,

"Calm down... Just grab the Orb and we can leave!" Marceline scooched over so SP could get it,

"Alright alright!" SP shuffled across and reached out for it, grabbing it as she nearly fell in, Marceline quickly grabbed her,

"Woo! Go SP!" the group shouted, SP smiled at them and made her way back,

"Great job, SP!" Marceline smiled at her,

"Thanks!" SP looked at her for a moment and smiled,

"Heh," Marceline laughed and got her to scooched more up, SP made onto land with the Orb safe in her arms,

"Alright! Now you, Marcy!" Finn reached out for her,

"Coming!" As soon as Marceline said this, she looked back to where the water was coming from, the current became way too fast. The branch couldn't take it any longer. It snapped, causing Marceline to fall into the water, along with the current,

"MARCELINE!" Finn dived into the water after her,

"FI-!... HELP!... CAN'T-!... BREA-!" Marceline kept getting pulled under the water,

"I'M-!... COMING!" Finn swam after her as fast as he could, Marceline was struggling to keep her head above the water. Sharp rocks and branches were under the water and couldn't keep away from them. They swiped at Marceline's legs, which didn't help with her swimming. "AH-!" Marceline was pulled under the water,

"I'M COMING!" Finn dived underneath the water and saw Marceline unconcious under the water. He sped past all the sharp rocks and branches and eventually made it to her. He grabbed her and pulled her above the water. "HUH!" Finn took a big breath and flung Marceline over his shoulder. He looked around the edges and tried to find something that could pull him up, as he did this, he saw something terrifying at the end of the river. A waterfall. "AH! COME ON, MARCY! WAKE UP!" Finn yelled, she remained unconcious and out of breath. "COME ON!" Finn struggled to find anything. He then saw Greg and Simon running ahead, towards the waterfall. They snapped a branch off a nearby tree and splashed it into the water. Finn gripped onto Marceline and got ready for the impact of the branch. "BANG!" he thudded onto the branch, giving him a headache. He looked ahead and saw the edge of the waterfall. It was a long drop. Lucky Simon and Greg were there to save them. Greg pulled them out of the water with the help of the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked as he stood above Finn, staring down at him,

"I'm good... Wait! Marceline's still unconcious!" Finn quickly sat up from his rest and quickly crawled over to Marceline who was still sprawled on the floor. He lightly slapped her face. Nothing. "Oh my God! You have to give her C.P.R! Duh!" SP yelled at him,

"Alright alright!" Finn cimbed ontop of her and pressed on her chest over and over again,

"MOUTH TO MOUTH!" they all shouted at him,

"OKAY OKAY!" Finn leant over, Marceline started to cough just before he could do anything, She seemed really dazed, but she looked up,

"Uhh... Hi," she saw Finn leaning over her, really close to her face,

"Oh! Sorry," Finn quickly moved out the way and helped her sit up,

"Wooh! What happened there?!"

"Heh... You okay?" Finn asked,

"I'm fine now, just exhausted,"

"Normal. So... You ready to go find nuclear waste?" he asked her,

"As ready as I'll ever be," she laughed,

"Huh?!" Finn faced the group,

"YEP!" they all yelled back.


	21. Camo

They all ran across the forest, barely containing their excitement for their trip. "Where are we going again?!" Finn asked as he jumped over a log,

"We're going to China!" Simon answered while dodging trees,

"Where in China?!" Marceline swung and ran across the tree branches,

"Lop Nur!" Bonnibel yelled as she ran through the grass,

"How long will it take?!" Phoebe asked as she jumped over a boulder,

"Who cares as long as we know where it is?!" Greg yelled back at her as he sprinted forward,

"Get in, kids!" Bill shouted at them as he saw the helicopter up ahead. They all hopped into the helicopter and got ready for the flight. Bill climbed into the front and started up the helicopter. "Who's ready to find nuclear waste?!" Bill called back at them,

"Wooo!" they all cheered. With that, Bill got ready and took off into the sky,

"Hey, why did we run?" SP asked,

"Cause it was fun?" Bonnibel shrugged.

They flew for hours until they made it to China. They looked from above and saw the earth beneath them. It was definitely different from America. "How long does it take to get to Lop Nur?" Marceline asked, removing her face from the window,

"About two hours," Simon told her,

"What do we do when we get to Lop Nur?" Finn asked,

"Well, where we're going to Area D in Lop Nur which is above Lop Nur,"

"What do you mean above?" Phoebe asked,

"Lop Nur is right next to a mountain slash cliff. So, we have to climb it to get to Area D," Bonnibel told them for him,

"Now we have to climb a mountain?" SP moaned,

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Finn asked,

"Nope," she slouched,

"Does everyone have their Orbs?" Marceline asked,

"Yep," Simon, Phoebe, SP and Bonnibel said,

"Let's see them," Finn looked at them all. The four of them opened up their bags and pulled an Orb out each. "Good," Finn leant back.

Bill and the rest of the group sat in the plane for another hour and forty five minutes. "What time is it?" SP yawned,

"5:15pm," Simon looked down at his watch,

"How long have we been flying?" Phoebe asked,

"Four hours and forty five minutes," Bonnibel replied quickly,

"Oh," Phoebe looked down at her hands,

"So! Is everyone excited?!" Finn asked enthusiastically. Before anyone could answer, Bill turned to them,

"Okay guys, we stop here," he told them,

"Here?" SP looked down and saw only a forest,

"Well, we can't sneak into a high security place like that with a helicopter, can we?" he pointed out,

"Oh, yeah true,"

"Okay, we're going down," Bill turned back around and pushed a few buttons. He landed the helicopter subtly into the woods. As the blades on top slowly calmed down, the woods became very quiet. "Well, this isn't creepy," Marceline snorted,

"Okay lads, we need to get ready for that mountain climb and to sneak into the place above it," Greg told them,

"What do you mean get ready?" SP asked,

"I mean we have to camouflage,"

"We don't have camouflage," Finn told him,

"Do black clothes count cause I have a LOT of black clothes with me," Marceline laughed,

"Yeah, that works," he replied,

"Wait, what about dark green clothes? Are they camo too?" SP asked,

"Yeah sure," he told her,

"Sweet," SP and Marceline went to the back of the helicopter to get ready,"

"Now what about you five?" Greg looked Simon, Finn, Bill, Phoebe and Bonnibel up and down.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was suited up and ready for the mountain climb. Finn, Bonnibel, Phoebe, Bill and Simon we're all in camo that Greg had packed. "Since when did you have all this camo stored with you?" Finn asked, surprised,

"Back up, I guess," he said as he reached into the back of the helicopter and pulled out climbing equipment,

"Wait... How did you get all that stu-?"

"Who's ready for a mountain climb?!" Greg asked as he dropped all the equipment onto the ground. He grabbed all the harnesses and ropes from the pile and suited everyone up, attaching everything else on afterwards. "You were ready for this, weren't you?" Marceline asked as she watched him attach a hook into her belt,

"You bet," Greg laughed as he finished up,

"Okay kids, we have to wait until it's completely dark until we raid it," Simon told them,

"How much longer then?" Finn asked,

"About an hour. Just get pumped up and ready until then,"

"Um, excuse me?" SP raised her hand,

"What is it, Stacy?" Simon looked at her,

"I don't even know what we're gonna do once we get in there. Can someone update me on this?" she nervously laughed,

"Oh right, I'll go over the plan. So, this is what's gonna happen," Simon started to tell them the mission they were about to endure.


	22. Splitting Up

It was 6:30pm and everyone had revised the plan and we're ready to raid Area D. Finn tightened the straps on his suit. Marceline walked over to him. "You ready?" Marceline asked him with a smile,

"Not really," Finn giggled,

"Well, it looks like you don't have a choice cause we're going," Marceline laughed,

"Oh," Finn looked up at the rest of the group and everyone was ready to leave,

"Come on," Marceline held her hand out for Finn the grab,

"Thanks," Finn snatched at her hand and she pulled him up off the rock he was sitting on,

"Let's go, kids," Greg started to walk toward the cliff,

"Here goes," Marceline sighed as she walked with Finn following the rest of the group.

After ten minutes, they made it to the base of the cliff. Greg turned to them and helped them out with their equipment. Attaching all the hooks and ropes to the cliff. They were all in a row. From Greg, to Simon, then Bonnibel, then Bill, to SP, to Phoebe, then Finn and finally Marceline. Once they were secured onto the mountain, they started to climb. Every few feet, the windier it got. "It's freezing!" Marceline shivered,

"Hey, it's okay. It was colder than this on Mount Everest," Finn shuffled across up to Marceline and rubbed her back,

"Thanks," she adjusted herself and started to climb again. They were now a quarter way up the mountain. So far, it had been fifteen minutes.

After another forty five minutes, they made it to the top of the cliff. Finn pulled himself up and helped the girls straight after as Simon, Bill and Greg climbed up themselves. They looked at Area D and saw how quiet and secluded it was. "They must be inside," Simon whispered,

"Where's the nuclear waste again?" Marceline asked quietly,

"Here," Bonnibel pulled out a little device,

"What's that?" Phoebe asked,

"A little gadget I made that can view area's from a birds eye view and it's like an X-Ray," she pressed a button,

"So you can SEE inside the place?" Finn asked amazed,

"Yep," she nodded proudly as she made a map appear on the screen,

"Handy girl you are," Greg patted her on the back,

"Thanks," she smiled,

"Okay, where to?" Bill asked,

"The nuclear waste is that way," she said pointing to a large buillding. "But to get inside, we have to pull the alarm system off which is in that building," she pointed to a smaller but less inviting part of the area. "And most of the security which watches over the place is in this building," she said pointing to the closest building,

"Okay. So, we need to split up into four groups," Simon told them,

"Four?" Finn asked, thinking it was only three,

"Yes, so one group can watch over just in case," he explained,

"Oh, right,"

"Okay, so who's going with who?" Bill asked,

"I'll go with Bonnibel and we'll watch over," SP raised her hand,

"Why me?" she asked,

"Cause you're smart and you have a map of the area and the only job I can really handle is watching over anyway,"

"Alright fine," she sighed,

"I'll go with Bill," Simon said,

"Alright but which job?" Bill asked,

"We'll turn off the alarm system. I'm good with that stuff and you can help me," he told him. Bill nodded,

"I'll go with Greg," Phoebe smiled at him,

"Okay, you seem like a good fighter so we'll take out the security," Greg smiled back at her and patted her on the back,

"Cool," Phoebe grinned,

"Looks like I'm going with you," Finn smiled at Marceline,

"Cool. Since we're gonna be the one's going into the nuclear waste site. Can we have the Orbs?" Marceline looked at them,

"Sure," the four of them said as they placed the Orbs infront of her,

"Yeah, I kinda need something to hold them,"

"Oh right," Simon scoffed and handed her a satchel, getting the other three to place their Orbs into the bag,

"Thanks," she smiled and adjusted her satchel,

"Have these walkie talkies so we can communicate during the mission," Greg handed them all a walkie talkie each from his bag,

"Is everyone ready?" Bill asked as everyone placed their walkie talkies into their belts,

"Yes!" they all agreed,

"Let's roll!" Finn smirked as they all split up.


	23. Did They Make it?

Bonnibel and SP ran to the side of the tallest building. Bonnibel looked up the side of the building and looked back down at her equipment. She grabbed her grappel hook and shot it up, making it land on the top of the building. She attached herself to it and flew up on top. "Come on!" she pushed SP to come up with her through the walkie talkie,

"You have to say 'over'. Plus, I don't know how to use this!" she whispered into it,

"You're just being a hippocrit because you didn't even say 'over' either!"

"I'm not a hippo!" SP looked shocked and offended,

"Just come up here! We have a mission to do!"

"Alright fine!" SP looked down and picked up her grappel hook and played with it for a bit, surprisingly making it work. "Oh!" she smiled and flew up where Bonnibel was. "Took you long enough!" Bonnibel rolled her eyes. Bonnibel took out her binoculars and looked over the area. She saw Phoebe and Greg running in the shadows.

Greg looked past the wall and saw some guards walk into a building. He looked down at his watch. It was 8:00pm. "Come on," he whispered to Phoebe as he ran toward the building. He quickly sat under a ledge right next to the entrance. "Bonnibel, come in. Over," he whispered into the walkie talkie,

"I'm here, Greg. What is it? Over," she talked into it,

"I need an overview of the building. Over,"

"Okay, there's a guard standing right near the entrance and the rest of them are in the back. Right now, you just need to take out the one near the entrance. Over,"

"Thanks. Over," he put his walkie talkie away and pulled another gadget out. It was a little lazer. "What's that?" Phoebe asked,

"It's a lazer that can cut through any metal or steel," Greg set it up,

"You really are ready for anything, huh?" she giggled. Greg placed it near the door,

"Once the lazer opens the door. We run in. Got it?" Greg faced Phoebe,

"Yep," Phoebe got ready. The lazer switched on and made a large hole in the door. Greg quickly stood up and ran in, followed by Phoebe. He faced the guard and punched him. "Huah!" he kicked him to the floor. "Take that!" he laughed,

"AAAHHHH!" a loud piercing noise came from Phoebe. Greg quickly turned around and saw a guard holding Phoebe captive,

"PHOEBE!" before Greg could reach her, he got hit over the head with a gun.

Simon and Bill crouched outside the security system room. Simon pulled out a lock picking device that Greg gave him. He placed it onto the lock and opened it immediately. "Is anyone in here?" Bill asked,

"Bonnie said that there wasn't," Simon shrugged. They walked in and saw a massive security room that had thousands of buttons and switches everywhere. They looked to their left and saw a large screen. "It looks smaller from the outside," Bill said with a quiver in his voice,

"It's okay, I should be able to do this," Simon walked over to the big computer and sat down. There were three different parts of the screen. One said 'Security room' which was viewed as 'unlocked'. The second read 'Alarm room' and it's status was 'unlocked' too. Obviously because they were in that room. And finally, the third said 'Nuclear waste area' which was still 'locked'. Simon tapped on that part of the screen. It opened up a lot of files. "Wow," he scanned over them all. One looked different from the rest. It was red and green and read 'Security'. He tapped on it. A large red button appeared on the screen, reading 'LOCKED'. Underneath that was a small green button, reading 'UNLOCK'. He tapped on the green button. He went out of the 'Nuclear waste area' part of the computer and went back to three other options. It's status was now 'Unlocked'. "Well, that was easy!" Simon laughed,

"Seems so!" Bill laughed with him,

"Alright," Simon pulled his walkie talkie out,

"What are you doing?" Bill asked,

"Getting Bonnibel," Simon switched it on, it made a muffling sound,

"Hello? Over," Bonnibel spoke through the walkie talkie,

"Bonnibel, are you there? Over," Simon asked her,

"I'm here. Over," she spoke again,

"Where's Finn and Marceline? I've unlocked the nuclear waste room. Over,"

"That's great! They should be near that area now. Over,"

"Alright. But what about Greg and Phoebe? Have they taken out the security yet? Over," Simon asked,

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from them in a while. Over,"

"That's stra-! AHH!" Simon turned around and saw a security guard behind Bill,

"AHH!" Bill looked behind him and saw him towering over him,

"SIMON! BILL!" Bonnibel yelled over the walkie talkie. The guard walked over to the walkie talkie and crushed it under his boot.

Finn and Marceline had sat under the shade while waiting for word to go in. "This is taking too long. Do you think something's up?" Marceline frowned,

"Nah! They should be fine," Finn shrugged,

"Hmph," Marceline slumped,

"Finn! Marceline! Come in! Come in! Over!" Finn's walkie talkie went off,

"Bonnibel? What's up? What's wrong? Over," Finn grabbed it and talked into it,

"Simon and Bill have been caught! And I'm pretty sure Greg and Phoebe have too! Over," she said in a worried tone,

"Oh no... Bonnie, how are you? Are you okay? Over,"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But, you need to get into that room! Simon unlocked it just before he was caught. Over,"

"Okay, great! Be careful, BB! We'll do this! Over,"

"Thanks Finn! Goodluck you two! Over," Bonnibel switched out for the last time,

"Well, here goes," Finn faced Marceline after he put the walkie talkie away,

"Let's go!" Marceline quickly stood up and went over to the door. Finn stood up aswell and quickly opened the large metal door. They ran inside. There were hundred of metal barrels with nuclear waste inside. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, large bangs and shouting in Chinese was heard at the door. They both gasped. "QUICKLY!" she screamed. Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and ran over to the barrels. She quickly opened up her satchel, showing all the orbs. "Come on come on!" Marceline emptied all the orbs into a nuclear waste barrel. The bangs at the door became louder and louder. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" Finn yelled over the noise of the door,

"I DON'T KNOW!" Marceline shouted, staring at the barrel. Nothing was happening. "FINN!" Marceline started to cry,

"HEY HEY! IT'S OKAY IT'S OKAY! MARCELINE, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Finn grabbed her and hugged her,

"WHAT IS IT?" she asked sobbing,

"THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST TWO WEEKS OF MY LIFE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M SO GLAD I MET YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, FINN?!"

"WHAT EVER HAPPENS JUST KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, MARCELINE! I HAVE FOR A WHILE!" Finn held her,

"I LOVE YOU TOO! I WAS JUST TOO SCARED TO SAY IT! I LOVE YOU, FINN!" Marceline leant in and kissed Finn. Finn was surprised and kissed back. "Oh, Finn..." Marceline looked up at him. But before she could say anything, the guards barged throught the door. "NO!" Finn yelled, holding Marceline tighter. They looked down at the barrel and saw that it started to bubble furiously and started to brighten up. "YES!" they shouted happily, hugging each other. The room turned pure white.

Finn ran across a field, followed by a dog. "HAHA! Come on, Jake!" he shouted at the dog,

"I'm coming I'm coming!" he laughed,

"Hello, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum called from her tower in the Candy Kingdom,

"Heh... Hey!" Finn blushed,

"Hehe! Woof woof," Jake raised his eyebrows up and down,

"Shut up!" Finn yelled. The princess giggled,

"Hey Bonnie," Marceline appeared infront of Princess Bubblegum,

"Hello, Marcy!" she greeted,

"How's Finn?" she taunted,

"Shoosh!" she frowned at her,

"HAHA! Come on!" Marceline flew down to Finn and Jake,

"Let's go on an adventure!" Finn exclaimed,

"What time is it?!" Marceline asked enthusiastically,

"ADVENTURE TIME!" they all laughed.


End file.
